Kiba's Star: Shooting Stars
by CountryStrata
Summary: Sequel to Kiba's Star. Star returns to the village with a mission for her friends. Kiba and Star's feelings grow stronger towards each other... But the toughest part of the mission comes when they have to say goodbye and this time it might be for life.
1. Returning

Chapter One

Returning

The two guards looked up from their books as a small group of three people came up to the gates of the Leaf village. They knew, somehow, that these people were not a threat to them but there was something about them that told them they weren't normal, non-fighters. There were three people in all, two were walking along side a carriage while the third drove the carriage. The two of them, on the ground, walked over to the guards, one was wearing sunglasses. The one with the sunglasses spoke first. "This is the Hidden Leaf Village, is it not?"

"It is. How may we help you?"

"We need to speak to the head of your village," He spoke with a bit of an attitude. The two guards exchanged confused looks. He had black hair and worn a soldier like outfit with a belt and two katanas around his hips.

"You'll have to excuse him. He's lacking in manners," The second one smiled at them and was more pleasant. He had light brown hair and shining light green eyes, wearing the same outfit as the black haired guy, no swords. "We really need to speak with the head of your village. It is of great importance."

"Ok," The two guards exchanged looked before telling them where they could find Lady Tsunade.

The small group gathered a lot of attention as they made their way through the village. The one with the sunglasses sneered at the on lookers. "Pesky."

"Chill," The second one spoke.

"What is she thinking? Bring us to this place?"

"I think we both know why we're here," He smiled. "This is really a nice little village. I can't wait to see what kind of ninja they have."

"You're such a child,"

"And you're not enough of one,"

Knock, Knock.

"Yes?" Tsunade looked up as one of her ninja opened the door. "What is it?"

"Excuse me, milady. You have some visitors," The ninja opened the door to reveal two new people.

"You are Lady Tsunade?" The one with the black hair asked.

"Yes," Tsunade replied. He glanced over at Shizune.

"May we speak to you? In private?" He asked.

"Whatever you have to say..."

"Our king and queen wouldn't permit us to speak freely in front of ones who know not of our princess's heritage," He hissed.

"Wait. Aren't you...? I understand," Tsunade looked at Shizune. "Please, excuse yourself for a while, Shizune."

"Uh? Yes, milady," Shizune nodded then left.

"I see," Tsunade laced her fingers together after Shizune was gone and the door was closed. "So, where is she?"

"That is _not_ your concer..." Both he and Tsunade glared at each other. The light brown haired guy raised his hand to silence his friend.

"Excuse him. He has...uh...issues with humans. My name is Talon and his is Blaze," Talon replied with a smile. "She ran off at our last rest stop. I have a feeling she's just fine where she is."

"Indeed," Tsunade smiled. "I have a feeling you didn't come to see me just to tell me that."

Talon smiled then tossed a sack of gold on her desk.

Kiba sighed. He was laying out in the middle of his yard looking up at the sky. Akamaru and Twilight, who had grown and was about half the size of Akamaru now, were practicing some ninja moves on their own as Kiba sulked. Hana stepped out of the house. She put her hands on her hips and frowned at her younger brother. "Why do you keep doing that to yourself? She's gone, Kiba. There's nothing you can do about that. Why don't you go train and get your mind off her?"

Kiba sighed.

"Ah! You're impossible!" Hana turned and went back inside. She closed the door and couldn't help but give a sympathetic look. _Kiba, how long are you going to be like this. I know you miss her but..._

Kiba sighed, again. _It's been over a year. I miss you so much. I wonder what you're doing right now._

Twilight's ear's perked up and twitched. She sniffed the air then started barking. Akamaru looked at her. Kiba propped up on his elbows. "What is it, girl?"

Twilight continued to bark at him. "Go where?"

Twilight and Akamaru suddenly took off. "Hey! Where are you two going?"

Kiba grumbled and took after them. He continued to grumbled to himself as he made his way through the woods. His eyebrows raised when the wind shifted and light hint of vanilla entered his senses. "Huh? This is..."

Kiba picked up his pace. He kept getting smack with branches as he ran through the forest. He made it to the clearing where he found out about her true identity. His eyes widened and his heart raced as he saw the girl kneeling down. She was petting and getting kisses from Twilight and Akamaru. Kiba felt the world slow down as she stood up and turned to look at him. Her hair was long and pulled back into a ponytail. She was wearing cut off shorts, blue in color, and a short sleeve midriff, black, that looked like the tail had been ripped off instead of cut neatly.

"S...S-t-ar..." She smiled sweetly at him as he barely whispered her name. Kiba's feet felt heavy as he started to walk over to her. His feet began to work again as he ran over to her. He stopped just a foot away from her.

"Baby, will you look at yourself. You're such a mess," Star said as she reached up and began to brush the dirt off his face and clothes.

He put his arms around her shoulders and held her tight as tears steamed down his face. His grip got tighter as he spoke to her, in a whisper. "Star...Y-You're back... You came back..."

"Uh...Kiba?" Star was a bit surprised at his actions. She thought he would jump around screaming and cheering that she was back. Her expression lighted as she realized how much he was hurting without her there. She brought her arms up and wrapped them around his waist, clinging to the back of his jacket as tears of her own found their way out. "Kiba."

"I've missed you so much," Kiba pulled away from her. He cupped her face in his hands and captured her lips with his. Star slid her arms around his neck and kissed him back as he placed his arms around her waist. He proceeded to show her how much he missed her as he deepened their kiss.

The two teens returned to the house about an hour later. Waiting there was Kiba's mom, sister and Star's bodyguards, one of them with a ticked off look on his face. Kiba looked at Star when she let go of his hand and the air around her changed. Blaze crossed his arms at the young girl in his charge. "You are in so much trouble, young lady!"

"Hn," Kiba narrowed his eyebrows at him.

"What were you thinking? Running off from us like that?" Blaze demanded.

"Don't you speak to her like that!" Kiba hissed. "Who are you to talk to her like that?"

"Stay out of this, human!" Blaze snapped. Kiba clenched his fists and took a step forward, only to get an arm crossed over his chest.

"Enough!" Star had raised her arm to stop him. "Both of you!"

"Star?" Kiba asked.

"Blaze, we are visitors in this village! I expect you to treat _everyone_ here with respect! Do not shame our kingdom!"

"Yes, ma'am," Blaze nodded and back down. Talon snickered and Kiba smirked.

"And you!" Star turned to Kiba. He immediately stiffened. Kiba then realized that Star had shifted into princess mode. "These two have permission to treat me as they see fit. They have been my personal bodyguards since before I was born. I expect you to treat them with respect as well."

"Yes, ma'am," Kiba said then pouted.

"Why don't you all come in and have some tea and you can tell us what your mission is." Tsume said as she lead then all inside.

"Mission?" Kiba questioned but Star didn't answer.

Star sat staring at the table as her two bodyguards sat at her sides, Kiba sat, unhappily, across from Star while Tsume sat at the head of the table and Hana pour them all tea before sitting down by her brother. Kiba frowned harder as he looked at Star's bodyguards. Looks like he wasn't going to be able to be with her this time. He forced back a smile with he felt Star's shoeless foot slip under his pant leg and rub against his ankle. She flashed him a quick smile before looking back down at the table.

"Thank you, Miss Hana," Talon smiled when she filled his cup.

"Sure," Hana returned the smile then sat down. "So? What about this mission?"

Talon and Blaze exchanged looks before looking at their princess. She took a deep breath then told them. "Lancer...has escaped from our prisons."

"What?" Kiba's eyes widened.

"We have reasons to believe that he is going to continue his plans of taking over the Kingdom of Crystal Time. We're going after him," Talon explained.

"What?" Kiba slammed his hands on the table as he shot to his feet, knocking his chair over. "Why are you going after him? He's come close to killing you twice already! Do you really want to find out if third times the charm?"

"Kiba," Star raised her eyes and looked at him. "It's my duty to stop him. It was my fault he got the crystal bell in the first place."

"That's a bunch of crap! You have soldiers to take care of that kind of thing!" Kiba snapped. "Let them do it!"

"Do not raise your voice at her like that!" Blaze stood and met Kiba's glare with one of his own. "It is the princess's duty to protect her kingdom!"

"He's going after the Crystal Time kingdom, not hers! Why should she have to risk her life for them?" Kiba demanded.

"Kiba, if Lancer is able to gain the power in the Kingdom of Crystal Time he'll use that power to destroy our kingdom," Talon replied calmly. "When a magic item falls into our kingdom, like the crystal bell did, it become the princess's duty to return it to its homeland. This is a mission that Star has to see through to the end...even if it does kill her."

"No! That's a bunch of crap!" Star clenched her fists as Kiba screamed then stormed out of the house, with Akamaru following.

"Star?" Tsume asked.

"Excuse me," Star said as she stood up.

"Princess?" Talon asked. She looked at him. He nodded. She turned back around and headed out the door, with Twilight at her heels. Blaze stood up to follow after her. Talon grabbed his arm and pulled him back down to his chair. "Before you say it...DON'T! You know she has to do this."

"Doesn't mean I have to like it. Besides, we have rules," Blaze crossed his arms and closed his eyes.

"So, you know about their relationship?" Tsume asked.

"There has been nothing that the princess has been able to hide from us. We've known her since before she was born. We knew how she felt about your son the second we first saw them together," Talon replied.

Star found Kiba at the training ground. He was standing still, fist clenched as tight as they could be, his nails digging into his skin. Akamaru was several feet away from his master when Star walked up to him. She patted Akamaru and Twilight. "Excuse us. I need to be alone with him for a while."

Both dogs whined but left the area and the teens to themselves. Kiba's body stiffened as Star reached for his hands. She forced him to open them and held her hands to his. She didn't care about the blood. Kiba felt her power engulfing their hands as she placed them on his chest and pressed herself against his back. He felt the nail holes on his palms closing up. A light smile appeared on his lips. Star's power had grown since the last time they saw each other. "I almost lost you twice. So...why? Why do you have to risk your life again?"

"Why do you risk yours?" Kiba flinched. He never thought of that. He's always been around ninjas and was one himself. Risks were just part of his life and his village's life. He never really thought of a princess risking her life for her people. He just thought they sat around and ordered other people to do the risky stuff. Boy was he wrong.

"I guess...we're more alike than I thought," Kiba tightened his hands around hers.

"Kiba, I'm not going on this mission alone. You and the others are going with me,"

"What?" Kiba loosened his grip on her and turned around. She smiled at him.

"That's why I'm here. My parents agreed to let me hire you and the others to help us stop Lancer and get the crystal bell back where it belongs,"

"Why? If he's a fairy then why hire ninjas?"

"Well, the main reason is because we believe that he has formed some kind of gang to help him take over the Kingdom of Crystal Time. When we fought last year I knew that I had seriously injured him as he did to me, however, he does have amazing healing abilities but he didn't come after me right away,"

"He was gathering forces," Kiba said in a hush voice.

"Fairies may have magic but that doesn't necessarily mean we can defend ourselves against ninjas. We have to be careful and take necessary precautions," Star explained. "And since you already know about my powers and such, who better to ask then you and the others?"

"I understand. But asking the others to come along? Isn't that a risk? Won't they find out about your powers?"

"Yes," Star nodded. "And that doesn't matter. More than just my kingdom and the Crystal kingdom are in danger here. If Lancer gains power from both kingdoms the whole world is in danger."

"But your not suppose to reveal who you are to anyone. You already revealed that to me and got sick. You're not going to do that again are you?" Star took his face in her hands and kissed him.

"Don't worry, love. I'll only get sick if I actually _tell_ them what I am. Nothing will happen if they figure it out on their own, just like Lady Tsunade, Inoichi, Chouji and Shikamaru did,"

"I forgot about them knowing," Kiba mumbled as he pulled Star into his arms. He stroked her hair and became intoxicated from her scent. "And what's the other reason for coming here?"

"Do you really have to ask me that?" Star asked. Kiba looked down at her. His eyes sparkled as he leaned down to capture her lips again. Star ran her hands over his chest before snaking them around his neck. Kiba's arms slid down to her waist as he intensified the kiss farther than he has ever before. Star pulled away from him. "Easy now, boy. Don't get carried away."

"Sorry. I've just missed you so much. I want you. I want to be with you," Kiba replied as he placed several light kisses on her lips.

"I've missed you too," Star said as he kissed her again. "But if you want to have a long life you better not give me a Kiba Junior before we're married."

"K-Kiba Junior?" Kiba turned beat red and released her from his hold. Star busted up laughing. "T-That's not funny!"

"What's the matter, Kiba? I thought you wanted me?" Star said as she continued to laugh and wipe a tear away.

"Well, yes...no...I mean...well...," Star laughed harder as Kiba stumbled over his words. "I didn't mean it like that!"

"What? You don't love me?"

"NO! I MEAN YES! I mean...AH!" Kiba plopped down on the ground and pouted. "You!"

Star recovered from her laughter and walked over to him. She sat down and looked at him. "I'm sorry. Come on, forgive me?"

"How could you say such a thing?"

"You mean, you never thought of me like that?" Kiba deepened a shade of red. Star giggled. "Why so embarrassed? It's only natural to think like that when you have feelings for someone."

"M-Maybe," Kiba looked at her from the corner of his eyes. "But...we can't really be together...can me? Relationships outside your home are forbidden, are they not?"

Star nodded sadly. Kiba looked down at the ground. "Kiba?"

He turned his eyes back to her. She leaned in close to him. "We're not on my island."

Star kissed him. He kissed her back and put his arm around her waist as she leaned over his lap.


	2. Mission

Chapter Two

Mission

"She called us all here?" Naruto asked.

"I wonder why," Lee said.

"What's up, granny? Why did you call us here? Are we going on a mission or what?" Naruto asked.

"Hold on. We're not all here yet," Tsunade said just seconds before a knock at the door. "Come."

"Sorry we're late," The two guards walked in. Everyone looked at them. They stepped to the side to reveal Kiba and Star.

"Star!" Everyone ran over to them and hugged her.

"When did you return to the village?" Lee asked as he hugged her.

"Yesterday," Star replied. "I've missed you guys."

"We've missed you too, princess," Shikamaru gave her a wink.

"I'm glad to see you too but why have you returned to the village?" Sakura asked.

"That's why I've asked you all here," They all turned and looked at Tsunade. "You all are going to assist Star and her guards on a mission."

"What kind of mission?" Tenten asked.

"Lancer has escaped from our prisons," Talon said.

"What?" Everyone screamed.

"Why do you humans keep doing that?" Blaze asked as he rubbed his ears.

"Humans?" Neji whispered as he narrowed his eyebrows. His eyes wondered over to Star.

"How did he escape? When did this happen?" Naruto asked.

"We'll fill you all in on the details later. Right now you all need to gather your gear. We're leaving as soon as possible," Talon said.

"Let us be going then," Lee nodded.

"Right. Hurry up and get your stuff then meet at the gate," Star says. Everyone, but Star, Kiba and her guards, hurried out of the office. "Thank you, Lady Tsunade."

"Hm," Tsunade shook her head. "Don't worry about it. You know we're happy to help. Be careful."

"We will," Star nodded then left, followed by her guys. Kiba hurried his pace so he would be beside her. He reached for her hand and laced their fingers together. She brushed her thumb over his skin. "It's alright."

"Sorry," Kiba said as he gave her a worried glance.

"It'll be over soon," Star said. Both could feel Blaze fuming behind them. She glanced over her shoulder at him. "Although, I do have to say...this is going to be one interesting trip."

"Lady Star?" Inoichi's voice broke her thoughts. She looked at him and smiled.

"Inoichi!" Star released Kiba's hand and ran into Inoichi's opened arms. He hugged the girl as she hugged him.

"What are you doing here? It's good to see you," He smiled down at the girl in his arms.

"It's good to see you too," Star replied. "Unfortunately, we're getting ready to leave again. Lancer has escaped and going to proceed with his plans."

"He did?"

"We're going on a mission to stop him," Kiba said.

"Just the chunin?" Inoichi looked at him then at the two guards watching them closely. "Is that going to be enough?"

"I believe so. My guards and I can handle the magic parts of this mission but we lack in the ninja skills. We believe that Lancer gathered forces to help him so we must to the same," Star replied. "We're leaving in a few minutes. I wish I could stay and talk with you more."

"I see," Inoichi nodded. "You should get going then."

"See you later," Star gave him another hug before leaving with the others. Inoichi watched them go then turned and heading for Tsunade's office. He knocked on the door.

"Come," He entered. "Inoichi?"

"I've just spoke with Lady Star,"

"Oh?"

"She told me that only the chunin are going with her,"

"That's right,"

"I have a request,"

"What is it?"

"I'm a little concerned about the chunin and would like to suggested one other to go with them to make sure they keep peace between our village and Lady Star's kingdom,"

Star, Kiba, Akamaru, Twilight and her guards waited at the gate. The guards were on one side of the carriage while the teens were on the other side. Kiba was leaning against the wheel of the carriage with his arms around Star's waist, hers were around his neck. They were watching the ninja dogs playing with each other. "I'm a bit surprised that you've training Twilight to be a nin-dog."

"I suppose so. She is more your dog than mine. I guess she just missed you so much that she finally accepted me as a secondary master. I wasn't planning on making her a nin-dog but she started to imitate Akamaru," Kiba explained. "She's a quick learner."

"She's such a sweet dog. I'm not sure I want her in battles,"

"I don't want you in battles,"

"Point taken," Star chuckled. Kiba smiled at her then leaned down and pressed his lips to hers.

"Aaaaah," The two broke the kiss and looked at the newly arrived Team Guy. Lee had his hands on his face. "You two are beyond cute."

"Thanks a lot, Lee," Kiba rolled his eyes as Star giggled.

"What's the matter, dog boy? Don't you like being referred to as cute?" Star asked.

"Only if it's you calling me that!" Kiba protested. "Anyone else will pay!"

"Uh huh," Star raised an eyebrow at him. He huffed and tossed his head to the side. Soon after that the others arrived. Blaze and Talon looked over the teens.

"Is that everyone?" Talon asked. "Let's get going then."

The group turned and headed out of the village. They were greeted with a puff of smoke then Kakashi. He smiled. "Hello."

"Kakashi sensei?" Naruto asked.

"What are you doing here, sensei?" Sakura asked.

"I'll be going with you," He replied then looked at Star. "If it's alright with you."

"Of course. But why?" Star asked.

"Inoichi requested that I should go to make sure peace is kept between our village and your kingdom," Kakashi replied.

"Peace?" Kiba and Star asked.

"Yup," Kakashi nodded then gave them a strange look.

"What do you mean?" Star asked.

"I think he point that request more to you two lovers but also to the relationship between the ninjas and us," Talon said. Star and Kiba blushed at the lovers remark.

"They are not lovers," Blaze hissed. Kiba glared at him.

Star sighed and rubbed her temples. "I see what you mean. Let's get going."

**Notes: Sorry I haven't updated for a while. Now I'm back from spring break and gonna try and catch up on this fanfic. Hope this chapter is ok. It'll get better. I've just got to get back into the swing and flow of this story and things will pick up. I promise ;) See ya next chapter.**


	3. Arguing On The Road

Chapter Three

Arguing On The Road

Star sat inside her carriage with Blaze across from her and Twilight curled up on the seat beside her. She stared out the window at the ninja, well one ninja anyway, and Talon walking along side them. They were scattered out and mostly sticking to their originally assigned teammates. Lee, however, was walking with Naruto and Sakura. "Forget about him."

"Huh?" Star looked over at Blaze. He was sitting with his arms crossed and frowning at her.

"You don't need to think about him all the time. We have important matters of state to deal with. Bring that pretty little head of your out of the love clouds your stuck on,"

"Chill out, Blaze. We're a long way off from facing Lancer,"

"Don't let your guard down! He could attack at any moment!" Blaze snapped. "Don't be fooled into thinking that he's going straight to the Crystal Kingdom!"

"Easy, Blaze," Talon said as Star slumped in her seat. "No need to shout at her. She understands the importance of this mission and won't do anything to jeopardize it."

"He's right, however," The two fairy guards turned their attention to the copy ninja. "We can't safely assume that Lancer is going directly to the Crystal Kingdom. You said that he hid the Crystal Bell somewhere, right? Of course he needs to get that and then his forces. If he did indeed join up with ninjas then we will be running into traps soon and possible even Lancer himself. He knows that at least you fairies are coming after him. I believe it's safe to say that he will assume that you have asked for our help since you know of his ninja accomplices."

"Hm? You know where fairies?" Star asked as she poked her head out the window. Kakashi smiled and nodded at her. She pulled back into the carriage. "Let's see, how many of you know about us? Ok, let see, you, Kiba, of course, Shikamaru, Chouji..."

"And Neji," Kakashi said. Star looked at him again. "I'm sure he's figured it out. Not much gets passed him. Hinata might know as well or at least she knows that you're different from humans."

"Then that leaves Shino, Naruto, Sakura, Lee and Tenten," Talon said as he ticked them off on his fingers.

"You already know their names?" Blaze questioned.

"Yeah," Talon nodded. "We need to know everything about our allies or this mission isn't going to go very well."

"Hey, Kakashi sensei? Can we stop for a while? Everyone's getting tired," Naruto asked.

"They're not our allies," Blaze hissed.

"Hey! What's that suppose to mean? We're helping you aren't we? That makes us allies!" Naruto yelled. He locked into a glaring contest with Blaze.

"That's enough, Naruto!" Kakashi ordered.

"He started it!" Naruto pouted. He crossed his arms and walked away. "We are allies!"

"I think stopping is a good idea," Talon said.

"Right," Kakashi nodded.

"Hey, Star," Kiba leaped over to the carriage. "Wanna stretch your legs?"

"Sure," Star nodded and reached for the door. Blaze used his magic to seal it shut. "Hey!"

"It's not safe for you to be out alone in a strange land," Blaze replied.

"I'm not going to be alone," Star said as she glanced at Kiba. Kiba smirked at her. Blaze gave a confusing look before she slipped out through the window. Kiba grabbed her and helped her out. Once on the ground the two teens hoped onto Akamaru and took off, with Twilight following.

"Hey!" Blaze cried as he flung open the door and jumped out.

"Let them go, Blaze. She'll be fine," Talon said.

"Hn," Blaze crossed his arms and tossed his head to the side. "Don't blame me if Lancer attacks her then."

"Shikamaru, Chouji!" Kakashi called.

"Hai, sensei?" They asked.

"Stay close to Star," Kakashi ordered. "Don't let her out of your sight."

"Right," The two best friends nodded then followed after their two escaping friends.

"Do you really think it's a good idea to let her roam so freely with Kiba?" Kakashi asked.

"They won't go far," Talon smiled.

"You know that's not what I mean," Kakashi said. The three went quiet as a couple of the teens passed by. Once they were out of ear shot he continued. "They can't really be together in the end, right?"

"That's true. But we can't just tell her not to see him. You know how teenagers are," Talon sighed.

"We can too. If we give her a direct order she'll follow it and dump the chump," Blaze said.

"No. You know she won't, Blaze. They'll just sneak around to see each other. Better they do it where we can see them. If they go sneaking off on their own it opens them both up to Lancer's attack," Talon said.

"But we can't just let her keep this up! She'll get hurt!"

"That's just something they'll have to deal with when the time comes," Talon sighed again.

...

"I can't believe we just did that," Star giggled. The small group of four stopped at a small clump of trees and a pond out of everyones sight. She slipped off Akamaru and walked over to the water. Kiba got off him as well but leaned against his side and watched Star as she began to glow. The glow gathered between her shoulder blades and her ears. Her ears shifted into points as her wings appeared. She stretched them out with a couple flaps. Star sighed.

"What is it?" Kiba asked as he walked up to her. He took her hand in his. He looked back the way they came when he heard someone coming towards them. He narrowed his eyebrows at Shikamaru and Chouji as they stopped walking and hung out about forty yards from them. "Can't they just leave us alone? What is with Blaze and Talon anyway?"

"They did send them. It was Kakashi," Star said.

"How do you know that?" Kiba looked at her again. She looked back at him and smiled.

"Do you really think Blaze would send one of your kind to watch over me?"

"I guess not,"

"Speaking of which...," Star took his other hand in hers. "We shouldn't tick Blaze off anymore."

"Why? It's fun," Kiba smirked.

"I know but he can order me to stay away from you,"

"What?" Kiba tightened his hands on hers. "How? Why? You're their princess! They should listen to you!"

"Like I said before, they have permission to treat me as they see fit,"

"What's that suppose to mean? You're just going to let them order you not to see me?" Kiba dropped his hands to his sides.

"Of course not," Star tossed a glance at Shikamaru and Chouji. Shikamaru nodded at her. She turned her attention back to Kiba. "Like I've said before, Talon and Blaze have been my guards since before I was born. This means that once my mother found out that she was going to have me my father held a tournament to find someone who would watch over me when he or my mother couldn't. Talon and Blaze at the two top guards in my father's army and on the island. My parents gave them the right and permission to treat me as if I was their own daughter. They are very important to me, Kiba. And out of respect for them, my parents and my kingdom I have to do what they tell me."

"Then...where does that leave us?"

"We're treading on dangerous grounds, Kiba. You have to understand that you and the others are the _only_ humans that know about us, besides whoever Lancer has told. One little slip can cause a war between my kingdom and your village. We have to be careful and not let that happen,"

"And us?" Star stepped closer to him and took his hands once again.

"By the laws of my kingdom, we are forbidden to have a relationship beyond a professional level and after this mission that professional relationship will be severed,"

"So we're doomed before we even get a chance to...,"

"Kiba?" Kiba raised his eyes to meet hers. She stepped closer to him and pushed up on her toes bringing her lips closer to his. "We're not on my island and this mission has just started."

Kiba smiled then leaned down, closing what little gap their was between their lips. They, plus the dogs, Shikamaru and Chouji, rejoined the group a few minutes later. As they walked back they were greeted by more arguing by Naruto and Blaze. "We can't keep going day and night! No matter how strong we are as ninja!"

"Then a lot of good you ninja are! We need to keep moving! Lancer is days ahead of us!"

"Well that's not our fault, now is it?" Naruto shrieked at Blaze as the two looked about to butt heads physically. "You're the ones who let him escape from your prison! We didn't have that problem when he was in our prison!"

"Are you saying that our methods are inferior?"

"What's going on?" Star asked.

"Blaze wants to keep going into the night," Ino replied.

"And of course, Naruto jumped in and started his incessant arguing," Shino added before walking off to find some peace.

"Can you really keep going day and night?" Shikamaru asked.

"Yeah," Star nodded then leaned closer to him, so only he, Kiba and Chouji would hear her. "We can actually use our magic to move ourselves farther down the road. It's better to do this at night, however, when less people are around. It's kind of like teleporting. We call it jumping."

"I see," Shikamaru nodded.

"That's enough, Naruto," Kakashi warned.

"But, Kakashi sensei, that request is stupid! We can't keep going like that!" Naruto screamed.

"We'll go as long as we can," Kakashi said then turned to Blaze and Talon. "Rest is another important part of being a ninja. If we keep going then we won't have any energy to fight."

"Understandable. You humans recov..er...oh," Talon caught himself.

"Humans?" Hinata asked. "Why did you refer to us as humans?"

"We really should get moving!" Talon whipped around and headed for the carriage. "Times, uh, wasting!"

"You heard the him," Kakashi said before following him and Blaze. "Pack your stuff."

"You stupid! You almost told them!" Blaze hissed as they disappeared to the other side of the carriage.

"I know! Keeping this a secret is harder than I thought," Talon sighed and squatted down.

"It might just be easier to tell them about you," Shikamaru said as he appeared.

"We can't do that!" Talon's eyes about bugged out of his head.

"I meant one of us," Shikamaru frowned. "We know what will happen if you tell them."

"I don't know," Talon blinked. "Sometimes it's hard for a human to believe in magic, unless they see if for themselves."

"Shikamaru's right. The sooner the rest of them know about you the smoother and easier this mission will go," Kakashi said. Blaze and Talon looked at each other. Kakashi and Shikamaru remained quiet and watched the two fairies have a silent conversation.

"We really don't have a choice, do we?" Blaze frowned.

"Nope," Talon sighed.

"Alright," Blaze nodded. "But not until tomorrow."

"Why?" Shikamaru asked.

"We're going to make a jump tonight. If there are any doubters it won't go so good and we could teleport farther from our destination," Talon replied.

"Then it's up to you two how you decide to tell them," Blaze said.

"We'll show them our magic if we have to," Talon added. "It will put us at a disadvantage but..."

"Don't worry. We won't let you put yourselves in danger just to get through to the thick headed members of this team," Shikamaru smiled.

Later that night, Talon slipped over to Star. She was, of course, sleeping near Kiba. They were sleeping side by side, so close that their sleeping bags were touching. Talon smiled as he watched the two sleep. He shook his head then tapped Star on the shoulder. Star opened her eyes and looked at him. He had a finger over his lips. Star nodded at him. As she sat up, he flipped the sleeping bag off her.

His eyes couldn't help but see the reason they were so close. Kiba had his hand in her sleeping bag, holding her hand. Talon rolled his eyes at the innocent look Star was giving him. Star carefully slipped her hand out of his. Kiba mumbled in his sleep as he rolled onto his side. Star smiled before standing up.

She joined her two guards and placed themselves around the camp. They formed a triangle around their human friends and began to glow. Talon's glow was a warm light green, Blaze was a dark purple and Star was sparkling white. Blaze looked over at Star. "You sure you want to do this? You've never jumped more than three people before."

"I'll be fine," Star nodded. "You need my help to jump this many people."

"Alright," Blaze nodded. "But tomorrow you're resting in the carriage."

"Right, daddy," Star smiled. Blaze shook his head as Talon chuckled. The three held out their arms to their sides. Their powers linked together, forming a glowing triangle line. Their glows washed over their sleeping friends and soon they disappeared from their current resting spot in the forest.

**Notes: Finally! I am SOOOOOOO SORRY for not updating sooner! For some reason I kept getting an error message and it wouldn't let me update for this story or start a new one to repost it. But finally it's fixed and hopefully it won't happen again. I'll get the next chapter up soon. Again SOOOOO SORRY! ^.^'**


	4. We Are Magic

Chapter Four

We Are Magic

"WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAT? WHAT HAPPENED? WHERE ARE WE?" Naruto screamed as his head whipped every which way. The group stood about a fourth of a mile outside of a village. "DIDN'T WE STOP TO SLEEP IN THE FOREST? HOW'D WE GET OUTSIDE OF THIS VILLAGE?"

"If you stop yelling, I'll tell you," Kakashi sighed as he plugged up his ear. He pulled his finger out as all the students looked at him. "Lady Star and her guards magically transported us here last night."

"Oh that's a relief," Naruto said as the others, who didn't know about the fairies, went bug eyed and slacked jawed. Naruto's eyes quickly went to round, black outline and solid white. "MAGICALLY TRANSPORTED US? W-WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT, KAKASHI SENSEI?"

"Just as I said," Kakashi repeated. "Lady Star and her guards are fairies."

"But how? How is it possible that they are fairies?" Ino asked.

"It really shouldn't be that much of a surprise to you all," Shikamaru pointed out. "You all have actually seen Star use her magic and some of you knew from the beginning of meeting her that she was different. Isn't that right, Neji?"

"I knew she was different but never would have guessed she was a fairy," Neji replied with a nod.

"I knew as well," Hinata added. "But wasn't sure what she was either."

"That would explain a lot," Sakura said referring to the battle Star was in the last time she was in the village.

"You two knew about this?" Tenten asked. Chouji just smiled and nodded in response.

"Why did she not tell us? I thought we were friends," Lee asked.

"She did want to tell you," Chouji said.

"Then why didn't she?" Sakura asked.

"Because she would have gotten sick," Kakashi replied. "Remember when she got sick when she was in our village last time? That was because she told Kiba what she really was."

"That's why we couldn't pinpoint her illness!" Sakura screamed.

"T-This is insane!" Naruto shouted. "There's noway she can be a fairy! It's not possible!"

"Why don't you check them out for yourselves?" Shikamaru said as he jerked his thumb over his shoulder and back into the forest where the fairies, Kiba and the dogs disappeared right after everyone got up this morning.

"I'll do just that!" Naruto said as he began to stomp towards the forest. His mouth dropped open as he made it to the area where his missing friends were. Blaze was calmly standing by a tree with his pointy ears and wings showing. His eyes were on Talon, who was standing in a fighting stance, his pointy ears and wings showing too.

"Faster!" Talon shouted. His wings fluttering in excitement. Everyone looked up to see Kiba, Twilight and Akamaru jumping from tree to tree.

"You got it! Let's go, Akamaru, Twilight!" Kiba replied as he, Akamaru and Twilight jumped down from the trees and charged at the fairy guard. Kiba made a few hand signs and Akamaru and Twilight turned into his body doubles. The three jumped up and brought their fists down.

Talon smiled and formed an energy shield to block their attacks. "Good, but not good enough."

Kiba smiled. Talon raised and eyebrow at him. Suddenly Star plunged down from a tree. Her fist was engulfed in her white magic. Her wings were beating hard as she flew towards Talon. "Got ya!"

"Eek!" Talon squeaked as he just barely ducked Star's attack. He quickly recovered, grabbed her arm and flipped her through the air. Star went head over heels but stopped herself when Talon released her arm and was now hovering several feet above the ground. "Too slow, princess!"

"Maybe," Star smirked and her powers began to engulf Kiba and the dogs. "But their not."

"Uh oh," Talon said as the other three charged again at him. The three through a barrage of punches. Talon eyes went wide but he was still able to block all the punches, barely.

"Hn," Blaze frowned as he watched the sparring.

"She's incredible. I'm surprised that she's able to split her powers like," Kakashi said as he walked up to Blaze.

"She shouldn't be doing this. Not after jumping last night," Blaze replied.

"She looks fine to me. Or is this because of Kiba?" Kakashi looked at Blaze.

"Hmph," Blaze rolled his eyes and took a few steps away from the copy ninja. "Alright, that's enough."

"Huh?" Talon glanced out of the corner of his eye. Kiba swung at him again and clocked Talon on the jaw. Talon dropped to the ground as did Kiba's mouth. "Ouch!"

"I am so sorry!" Kiba cried as he stood in his thrown punch stance.

"Talon!" Star dropped down to the ground.

"I'm fine. It was my fault anyway for taking my eyes off of a ninja," Talon rubbed his jaw as he looked up at Kiba. "I gotta say, you ninjas are quite impressive."

"Thanks," Kiba said as he offered a hand to Talon. Talon took it and stood up.

"Hey, Blaze! We should learn some ninja moves on this trip!" Talon said as he waved to his friend.

"No way!" Blaze glared. "There's no point in learn human crap!"

"So, I guess you told them," Star said as she walked up to Kakashi with Kiba following.

"Yup, they now know," Kakashi said as he glanced at his students.

"I still can't believe it," Ino said as she began to inspect Star's wings and ears. "They're so beautiful."

"Very interesting," Tenten added as she carefully rubbed her fingers on one of Star's wing. "It feels like silk."

"You are even more beautiful than before," Lee said as he hugged Star, earning a glare from Kiba. "I am so glad we now know the truth."

"Sorry, I couldn't tell you about this," Star said.

"It is not your fault. Kakashi sensei explained everything to us. We would not want you or your guards to get sick," Lee said as he held her hands, gaining more glares from Kiba who looked like he was going to kill Lee for touching her.

"But if you all are magic why do you need us here?" Tenten asked.

"Because we suspect that Lancer has gathered ninja forces of his own. You ninja can do stuff that we can't, just like we can do stuff you can't," Talon replied.

"Wait a second here! You mean we're going to have to fight a guy who has magical powers?" Naruto asked. "Why didn't you tell us this from the beginning?"

"We just told you, it would make us sick if we _told_ you what we were," Blaze snapped. "Are you always this stupid?"

"Man, what is his problem?" Naruto asked as he hung his shoulders.

"How are we suppose to fight someone who has magic abilities?" Tenten asked.

"We don't plan on you guys fighting Lancer himself, we need you to take out the ninjas if he has any. We'll take care of Lancer and, as you have seen, we can extent our powers to humans, _if_ the need occurs," Talon explained.

"And why do you think he'll have ninjas with him?" Ino asked.

"Because he didn't come after Star when he heal from their battle. Isn't that right, Star?" Shino asked.

"That's right," Star nodded.

"So then, it is possible that Lancer has other people in as his forces, not just ninjas?" Lee asked, who was still holding her hands.

"Will you let her go?" Kiba asked as he appeared by Lee's side.

"Sorry," Lee laughed nervously and pulled his hands back in a hurry. Star smiled at the two.

"This is a lot to take in," Tenten said just before an explosion. They all turned to the village. A large black smoke cloud was coming out of the village. "There's a fire in the village!"

"Let's go!" Kakashi ordered. They all headed towards the village. The fairies when back to their human forms and followed.

"Did you feel that?" Star asked the second they stepped in the village. The Leaf ninja immediately jumped into action and started to help where they were needed.

"Yeah," The guards nodded.

"This wasn't no accident," Blaze narrowed his eyes and carefully looked around.

"Is it a trap?" Talon asked as he carefully looked around as well. "Is he here?"

**Notes: Yeah! We're finally getting somewhere! I originally wanted everyone to gradually find out on their own about Star and her guards being fairies but it kept getting in the way of the story progressing. So I decided to just get it out of the way and have Kakashi tell the teens about Star and her guards. Hope you like and keep R&R! See you soon!**


	5. First Strike

Chapter Five

First Strike

Star, Talon and Blaze split up and began to look for Lancer and help the villagers. Star kneeled down to an older woman. "Are you alright, ma'am?"

"I'll be fine," The woman said but coughed.

"You might have inhaled to much smoke," Star said then looked up to see Lee close by. "Lee!"

"Yes?" Lee jumped over to them and kneeled down.

"Will you take this lady to Sakura? She's inhale quite a bit of smoke," Star asked.

"Of course," Lee nodded.

"Ma'am, this is Lee. He's going to help you," Star said.

"Of course. Thank you, young man," She smiled.

"It is my pleasure," Lee said as he helped the woman stand up and lead her to Sakura. Star also stood up just in time to hear a mother's scream.

"Ah! My baby! He's still inside!"

"Where is he?" Star asked as she ran over to the hysterical mother.

"He's in his room. On the second floor, back of the house," A young girl said. "It's too hot. No one can get in."

Star ran up to the house. A wave a heat made her through up her arm. She took a deep breath and charged through the fire. "Here we go!"

"Star! Are you crazy?" Tenten yelled when she looked up to see Star charge into the burning house. Everyone turned to look at Tenten.

"What happened?" Blaze demand.

"She went in!" Tenten replied.

"She what?" Kiba asked.

"There's a boy trapped inside and she went in to get him!" Tenten replied.

"That's crazy!" Kiba said and he tried to go in after her but Blaze grabbed his shoulder. "What are you doing? Let go!"

"Stupid! You wanna get killed? Leave this to her!" Blaze glared at Kiba.

"Hello?" Star asked as she put up a shield around her. She worked her way through the burning house until she found the boy tucked in a corner of his room. "Come on. Give me your hand."

"Mommy!" The boy cried and pulled away from her.

"Come on. I'll take you to your mother," Star cooed at him to try an calm him down. The boy still coward away from her then couldn't help but look at her. Star smiled as the boy's eyes widened. There was a loud snap and a board started to fall. Without thinking, Star shot out her hand and batted the burning wood away from the boy, burning her hand in the process. "Come on, little boy. Let's get out of here before this whole place comes down."

"Ok," The boy jumped into her arms. She held him close as she turned to make her way out of the burning house.

"Star!" Kiba cried as the house began to cave in.

"She going to make it?" Naruto asked.

"Come on, Star," Hinata said, almost in tears. Just before the house completely caved in, Star busted out from the top floor. She turned so she would land on her back and skidded a few feet before stopping.

"Star!" Kiba ran over to her and lifted her up. She had her eyes closed and was holding onto the boy tightly. "Star! Be ok! Open your eyes!"

"Uh," Star slowly opened her eyes and saw Kiba's worried face. "Kiba?"

"You're safe," Kiba nodded, tears beginning to form in his eyes. Akamaru and Twilight licked her face.

"Tomoya!" The boy's mother cried as she rushed over.

"He's fine, ma'am," Star said as the mother hugged her son.

"Thank you! Thank you so much!" She cried.

"Mama! She's a fairy!" The boy said.

"A fairy? You poor boy. You've been through a lot," The mother stood up and began to walk away.

"No! She's really a fairy," The boy insisted.

"Of course, dear."

"Star, did you tell him?" Kiba asked.

"Shh!" Star warned. Kiba then smelt burn skin and noticed her hand.

"You're hurt!" Kiba gently took her right hand in his.

"It's fine," Star said as she looked around at the Leaf ninja. No one looked hurt. Just worn out and covered in dirt. Sakura and Ino were busy healing wounded. Kakashi was talking with some of the villagers.

"You alright, princess?" Blaze asked as he kneeled down to inspect her hand. Talon ran over too.

"Star!"

"I'm fine, Talon. It's not too bad. Sakura will be able to fix it up with no problem," Star smiled.

"That was reckless," Kiba said. "What were you think?"

"Uh, I guess I wasn't," Star gave him an apologetic smile. "I just had to get the boy out of there."

"You should take her to Sakura," Talon said.

"Right," Kiba nodded and picked her up. Talon and Blaze watched them go. The two remained quiet as they headed over to Sakura. "Sakura?"

"Sit here," Sakura said as she pointed to a bench. Kiba sat Star down on it then sat down beside her. "Doesn't look too bad."

Star leaned against Kiba as she still sensed his anxiety about the boy knowing she was a fairy. "It's alright, Kiba. I didn't tell him. Sometimes kids can see past our attempts to hide."

"You sure?"

"Yes. I'm going to be fine."

"Thank goodness," Kiba put his arm around her and kissed her temple. "I love you."

"Love you too," Star whispered back. Sakura just smiled as she continued to heal Star's hand.

A little while later, the group gathered up.

"Sorry we can't stick around and help you clean this mess up," Kakashi said to the elder of the village.

"It's alright," The elder bowed. "You've done a lot. Thanks to you there were no deaths. We are truly grateful."

"It was nothing," Kakashi nodded then turned to leave with the others.

The boy Star saved came running after them. He grabbed her shirt and tugged on it. Star turned around and looked at him. He wiggled his little finger at her. She kneeled down to his height. "Yes?"

"Thanks for saving me, fairy," He said sheepishly then placed a peck on her lips. Kiba blinked as the others just kind of stared.

"Hey!" Kiba shout. "You little runt!"

"HA!HA! Looks like Kiba's got some competition!" Sakura laughed as she pointed at Star and the little boy. The other girls, Lee and Naruto were laughing as well as the look Kiba had on his face.

"You're sweet," Star smiled as she placed her bandaged hand on the boy's head. The boy smiled and blushed.

"Yeah, yeah. Get going, kid! You're mother's probably looking for you," Kiba said as his eyebrow twitched.

"Mama knows I'm here. Beside, she's my girlfriend," The boy glared at Kiba as he hugged Star.

"Why you little brat!"

"Settle down, Kiba," Star said. "He's just a kid."

"He kissed you!"

"It's really sweet of you to kiss me but...," Star smiled sweetly at the boy. "I can't be your girlfriend. I have a mission I have to complete. And..."

Star leaned in and whispered in the boy's ear. "Ok?"

"Ok!" The boy smiled brightly at her then ran back to his mother. He turned and waved to Star. "Bye, bye! See you around, fairy!"

"Bye!" Star waved back.

"Let's get going," Kakashi said. They all turned and headed off.

"So what did you learn?" Talon asked.

"He was here. But alone," Kakashi replied.

"That was kind of obvious," Blaze huffed.

"How do you know that?" Hinata asked.

"Because, it was us who set off that bomb," Talon replied.

"It was you?" Neji asked. "How?"

"That was a magic bomb. When it detected our magic it went off," Talon explained. "I'm surprised it took that long for it to detect us. It should have exploded right when we appeared after our jump."

"Could simply mean that Lancer doesn't have full control over that kind of ability," Blaze said.

"Or it could have been a delay," Neji suggested.

"That's possible. We know that Lancer isn't very fond of Star right now and I'm sure he fears her powers. He's probably going to set up as many delays as he can until he can get to the Crystal kingdom and gain more power," Kakashi said.

"Yeah," Talon nodded then looked back at Star.

"So, what did you say to the boy?" Lee asked as he, Shikamaru and Chouji walked along with Kiba, who was still ticked, and Star.

"Oh, nothing," Star grinned.

"Hn," Kiba sniffed. "That brat. What was he thinking? Kissing you!"

"Ah, he is jealous!" Lee grinned.

"Well, he shouldn't be. It was just a kid," Shikamaru said.

"Yeah. Whatever," Kiba said as he put his hands behind his head and began to quicken his step.

"You probably should tell him what you said to the kid before he explodes," Chouji chuckled.

"Yeah," Star took to the sky then dropped down, upside down, in front of Kiba. She turned right side up then landed on the ground and put her arms around his shoulders. She leaned in and whispered to him. "All I told him was that I already have a special guy in my life and that one day he's going to grow up and find someone who's special to him as you are to me."

Kiba smiled and put his arms around her waist. "You were able to be very sweet to him without breaking his are truly wonderful."

**Notes: Dang it! I've lost steam for this fic! I need inspiration so I can get this done before the semester is over. I'll be using a different internet connection over the summer and the last time I used it I wasn't able to update my fanfics. Here's hoping! I think I'm just gonna combine chapters and make them shorter so I can get done...maybe...See you later!**


	6. Detour

Chapter Six

Detour

"Maybe we should jump a few more times," Star said thoughtfully as she walked along with Kiba, their dogs and Lee. They were holding hands and several yards behind the majority of the group. Shikamaru and Chouji were closest to them and would occasionally look back at them or around for potential attacks. The fairies had jumped them several times to make a better effort to get to the Crystal Kingdom sooner. They all were getting worried since the attack in the village. They were now several miles away from that village but still very far from the Crystal Kingdom. They were walking along a path in a forest. So far they haven't ran into anyone or a village.

"If you keep jumping us your going to run out of power," Kiba said with a bit of worry in his voice.

"Besides Talon and Blaze are worn out from all the magic jumping you guys are doing," Lee added. "Both of them are fast asleep in the carriage."

"Well if they would let me use more of my magic then they wouldn't be there. They treat me too much like a kid sometimes," Star frowned.

"All grown ups do that. Even Kakashi sensei and our other sensei treat us like kids every once in a while," Lee replied.

"He's right. Plus you have the added burden of being their princess. It's their duty to protect you and keep you safe," Kiba said.

"Hm?" Star blinked confusedly at Kiba. "You're being strangely acceptive of the way they are treating me."

Kiba just blushed and gave her a cheesy grin.

"Awe! You two are just so..." Lee squealed.

"AH!"

"Huh?" Kiba, Star and Lee stopped walking when they heard a girl scream.

"It came from this way!" Lee said as he started running toward the direction of the scream. Kiba and Akamaru followed him.

"Hey! Wait!" Star shouted as she and Twilight ran after them. Her screams alerted the others. They all turned just in time to see Star running into the forest.

Lee and Kiba came upon a girl, their age with long blonde hair, being attacked by three guys twice her size. The guys were dressed from head to toe so they couldn't see who they were. Lee jumped into the air. "Leaf Hurricane!"

He kicked one of them away while Kiba punched one in the face and Akamaru tackled one to the ground. The guy shoved Akamaru off him then grabbed the girl. "Ah! Let me go!"

"Didn't you hear the nice lady?" Kiba asked as he turned to the mugger.

"Don't move! Or the girl looses her life!" The guy said as he pulled out a knife and put it to the girl's throat.

"Help me!" The girl cried.

"Kiba!" Star ran up to them and skidded to a stop.

"Stay back!" Kiba ordered. Star looked at the girl then at Kiba.

"Kiba, I can _do_ something about this," Star said hinting to her powers.

"No! Don't do anything like that," Kiba said then turned back to the guy. "Come on now. Let the girl go."

"Stay back!" The guy warned again.

"Let her go. There is no point in hurting the girl. We are Leaf ninja and our friends are on their way too. Do you really think that you are going to get away with this?" Lee asked. "If you release her right now we will not pursue you."

"Star!" Shikamaru's voice rang out.

"Where are you?" Tenten's voice added.

"Forget this!" The guy Kiba punched got up. He grabbed the other guy Lee knocked out and ran off. "We're outta here!"

"You cowards!" The man shouted.

"Star?" Sakura's voice showed them to be very close.

"Darn it!" The man pushed the girl away from him and ran off. The girl stumbled into Kiba then passed out.

"Hey! Are you ok?" Kiba asked as he kneeled down with the girl. Akamaru and Twilight sniffed the girl as Star kneeled down beside them.

"She alright?" Star asked.

"Yeah. I believe she just fainted," Kiba replied as Lee fanned the girl with a cloth he had.

"Hm."

"She's waking up," Kiba said. The girl opened her eyes to reveal them to be a striking dark green. She looked up at Kiba as he smiled down at her. "You're alright now."

"Who?" She asked as the others came running up to them.

"It's alright. You're safe with us," Kiba nodded.

"Oh...Thank you!" The girl bolted up and hugged Kiba. Kiba blinked in confusion as Star flinched. "Thank you for saving me!"

"Uh...n-no problem," Kiba said as he looked at Star. Star looked at him then looked away.

"What happened? Why did you run off like that?" Naruto asked.

"Sorry. We heard a scream. Seems this girl was getting attacked by some thieves," Lee answered.

"She alright?" Kakashi asked.

"Yeah. She's just shaken," Kiba replied as he tried to stand up. The girl refused to let go and stood up with him.

"Are you alright?" Hinata asked as she bent down to Star.

"Uh...of course!" Star smiled at her and stood up.

"We should probably return her to her village," Neji said. "It's getting dark and those thieves might still be around."

"Will you, please? I'm so scared to walk home on my own!" The girl cried.

"Of course we will," Kakashi smiled then turned to Star. "Is it alright with you?"

"Uh...I suppose it would be fine," Star shrugged. "I mean, we wouldn't want her to be attacked again."

"Huh?" The girl looked at Star. "Why do you need her permission?"

"Oh, well, we're ninja from the Leaf village. This young lady, Star, hired us to help her with a mission. So we are under her orders," Kakashi explained.

"Ninjas? Oh how lucky I am to have such wonderful ninja to escort me home!" The girl looked up at Kiba and batted her eyelashes. Kiba chuckled nervously as the girl still hugged, even though his arms were at his sides, and smiled at him. She grabbed his arm and began to drag him towards her village. "My father will want to reward you for saving me! Come! My village is just over here!"

"Ahahaha! I think she meant that compliment for Kiba!" Naruto laughed.

"You idiot!" Sakura yelled as she dropped her elbow on his head.

"Ouch! What was that for?" Naruto demanded.

"You moron! Don't you see Star's hurting!" Tenten added as she whacked Naruto on the back of the head.

"What? Why would Star be hurting?" Naruto asked cluelessly.

"You are so clueless," Sakura said as her eyebrow twitched.

"You seriously haven't noticed?" Tenten asked.

"Noticed what?" Naruto blinked.

"Star and Kiba like each other, Naruto," Hinata replied.

"What? Since when?" Naruto blinked several times then looked at Star who was staring down at the ground.

"You really are such a moron," Shino said as he walked by Naruto. "Both Kiba and Star have feelings for each other. It's been that way since Star was in our village last year."

"Really?" Naruto asked.

"Star?" Chouji stepped beside Star. He looked at Shikamaru as Twilight whined.

"Come on. We better catch up with them," Shikamaru put his hand on Star's shoulder and began to guide her towards the direction Kiba was being dragged. "Hey, Ino, will you go back to the carriage and tell Talon and Blaze what happened?"

"Sure," Ino nodded and began to head back as the others followed Shikamaru. Shikamaru moved his hand from her shoulder and linked his arm with Star's, so he could shove his hands back into his pocket. He and Chouji looked at Star who was still staring down at the ground as they lead her on.

Kakashi stepped up beside Star and put his hand on her head. "Hey."

"Huh?" Star finally looked up at him.

"He loves you. Nothing will change that," Kakashi said.

"What? Oh! It's fine!" Star smiled. "I mean, it's alright. It's not like we're an official couple or anything. Kiba can like other girls."

"What? Star, what are you...," Chouji started but Star ran off from them. "Hey!"

"Let her go," Shikamaru said as Chouji began to run after her.

"But why?" Chouji asked.

"Well it's not like she can really be with him in the end anyway," Shikamaru replied.

"Why?" Chouji asked.

"Relationships with someone who's not from her kingdom are forbidden," Kakashi answered. "It's best to just let whatever happens to happen."

Chouji just sighed and continued to walk at a slower pace.

"Oh! Ho, ho, ho!" The girl's father, Yoshi, laughed heartily as they all sat around a rather large table that was pile with tons of food. It turned out this girl was the daughter of a wealthily business man and head of the village. "I can't thank you enough for saving my precious Serena! Are you sure that you don't want me to pay you for the trouble?"

"No, no. It's fine. This meal and to be able to spend the night in such a nice village is payment enough," Kakashi waved his hands. The table was long and Kakashi was sitting on Yoshi's right side. On the right side of the table was Kakashi, Chouji, Shikamaru, Star, Lee, Tenten, Neji, Talon was at the end, then it was Blaze, Hinata, Shino, Ino, Sakura, Naruto, Kiba and Serena who would be at her father's left side. Twilight and Akamaru were even enjoying a special meal themselves. Their tails wagged happily as they at their gourmet food.

"Aren't they wonderful, daddy? You should have seen Kiba! He was so amazing!" Serena chirped as she was still clinging to Kiba's arm.

"It was nothing, really," Kiba replied. "We do stuff like that all the time."

Kiba looked down the table at Star. Star was the only one who didn't seem like she was enjoying the meal. She sensed him looking at her and looked up at him. He gave her a look of concern. She just returned a careless shrugged and turned her attention back to her meal. Kiba felt bad for all the attention Serena was giving him. He didn't mean to make Star jealous or hurt her but he did. And unfortunately for him, Serena refused to let go of his since he saved her. He's tried to point out that Lee saved her too but this girl just wouldn't listen.

"So where are you guys heading?" Serena asked. "What is your mission?"

"Oh, well...," Kiba looked back down the table, hoping for an answer of what to tell her. But Star refused to look at him this time and everyone else was engaged in conversation.

"Well, we're after a guy from Star's village. It's kind of important that we get him back," Kiba vaguely explained.

"Oh. So is he like some kind of criminal?" Serena asked.

"Yeah. You could say that," Kiba nodded.

"Ahem...It's getting kind of late and we need to head out early in the morning," Kakashi said a bit later that night.

"Of course! Of course!" Yoshi clapped his hands. "I've already had your rooms prepared. My servants will attend to you."

"If you ladies will please come with me, I'll show you to your room," A maid bowed to them and held out a hand to guide them down the hall. The girls stood up and followed them. Another maid had the boys follower her. Then a third led Kakashi, Talon and Blaze. The boys ended up sharing one room while the girls shared another and the three adults each got a room of their own.

Kiba sighed as he stared up at the ceiling. Akamaru was lying fast asleep by his side. The majority of the boys already had their eyes closed but no one was really asleep yet. Shino rolled over on his side and looked at Kiba. "Will you just go see her already? You're not going to get any sleep if you don't"

"And the rest of us won't get any sleep either," Shikamaru added.

"Sorry," Kiba smiled.

"Just go," Neji said with his eyes closed. Kiba got up and headed for the door. Akamaru looked up at his master. Kiba just waved and Akamaru laid back down.

...

Star sighed as she laid on her stomach and hugged her pillow. The girls were still up and chatting happily about this expensive place they were staying in and the typical girl talk. Hinata patted Star on the back. "You going to be alright?"

"Yeah. I'm fine," Star replied. Twilight was laying in front of her, snoozing peacefully.

"Hey, it's going to be alright. We're leaving tomorrow and you'll be the one hanging on Kiba's arm," Tenten giggled. "You two are so cute together!"

"That's right. I would pound her myself if I thought she was trying to steal Kiba away from you," Sakura said as she grabbed her arm like she was about to punch something.

"And so would I! Kiba is your man!" Ino added.

"It's fine, guys. Really," Star sat up and smiled. "I mean, me and Kiba can't be together anyway."

"What do you mean by that?" Tenten asked.

"Nothing. Hey, what do you do in a sleep over?" Star asked.

"What do you mean? You've never had a sleep over with friends?" Ino asked.

"Well no. Being a princess I really don't have any friends back home," Star replied.

"Basically we just sit up all night and talk about boys," Tenten said as she grabbed her hair bush. She moved behind Star and started brushing out her hair. "And we braid each other's hair..."

"Talk about boys," Ino said again.

"Chat about clothes," Sakura said.

"Talk about boys," Ino said again.

"Paint our nails," Hinata said pulling out some nail polish.

"Talk about boys," Ino said yet again only this time Sakura whacked her in the face with a pillow.

"And more importantly...plant a pillow in your best friend's face for saying the same thing over and over again," Sakura said with a nod.

"Sakura! You billboard brow!" Ino growled as she grabbed her pillow and a pillow fight ensued. The girls giggled and laughed as Ino, Sakura and Hinata continued with their pillow fight as Tenten finished up braiding Star's hair into braided pigtails. She tied them off with two light blue ribbons she had then they joined in the fight. There was a knock at the door but none of them heard it. They didn't even notice the door opening and Kiba standing there leaning against the frame until he spoke up.

"This is a dream come true! Seeing all of my favorite girls in their jammies having a pillow fight!" Kiba laughed.

"Kiba! You jerk!" Ino said as she flung a pillow at him. "Ever heard of knocking?"

"I did knock! But you girls were too engrossed in your fight to noticed!" Kiba said as he caught the pillow and tossed it back.

"What are you doing here anyway?" Sakura asked.

"I came to talk to Star," Kiba replied as he looked at her. Star glanced at him. "Can we talk?"

"Go on," Hinata whispered.

"Remind him that he's your man," Tenten added before giving Star a shove towards Kiba. Star looked back at the girls, who just giggled and waved, before stepping out into the hall. Kiba closed the door behind them.

"So...uh...what did you want to talk about?" Star asked as she casually stood with her hands collapsed behind her back.

"You know exactly what. I'm sorry for hurting you," Kiba replied.

"You didn't hurt me," Kiba crossed his arms and raised an eye brow at her. She tossed her head to the side and huffed. "Fine! It did hurt to see that girl hanging all over you like that! But who am I to say what girl can and can't hang on to you? You can do what you want!"

"Don't be like that. She's just grateful that we saved her."

"Lee was there too. I don't see her hanging all over him," Star mumbled low as she looked down at the floor. She suddenly felt like she was being so petty. After all this girl was just grateful for being alive. Why should Star dislike her for that? She didn't see Kiba walking closer to her until he grabbed her shoulders and pressed her back to the wall. Star blink confusingly at him as he brought his face in closer to hers. She blushed as she felt his breath on her face. Both kept their voices low as they talked. "W-What are you..."

"You look really cute in braided pigtails," Kiba smiled sweetly at her.

"K-Ki..." Kiba closed the little gap between them and silenced her with his lips.

"I love you. Not her. Not any other girl on this planet. My heart is yours," Kiba said when he broke the kiss.

"And mine is yours," Star whispered then slide her arms around his neck. Kiba put his hands on her hips and pulled her as close as he could. The two kissed each other again. Both unaware that they were being watched from the shadows farther down the hall. Serena was watching them with a glare on her face. She didn't leave them until they separated and went back to their rooms.

Star entered back into her room with a blush across her face and earn some teasing from the girls. They stayed up a little while longer before finally falling asleep, their sleeping order was Ino, Sakura, Star, Hinata and Tenten. A couple of shadows moved across the window. Twilight woke up when the window slid open. She stood up and began to growl. A small round ball flew into the room and rolled to a stop at her paws. She sniffed it seconds before a light grey cloud sprayed out of it. She shook her head but dropped back to the ground from the cloud. Once she was out cold the two shadows outside made their way inside the room. They picked up Tenten and Hinata then vanished back out the window.

**Notes: Hey, sorry I haven't updated in a while. It's been crazy here lately with my classes and all but it's almost over and it's so close to summertime! Woohoo! Sorry for any mistakes!**

**WARNING NOTE****: To let you know again, next week I'll be using a different internet connection and the last time I used it I wasn't able to update my fics. Hopefully this won't happen this summer but if it does I apologize and will continue to update the fics in August.**


	7. Trouble With Detours

Chapter Seven

Trouble With Detours

"I wonder where the girls are," Naruto said the next morning. He and the rest of the group, guys only, were sitting around the table with breakfast spread about them.

"Probably putting their makeup on," Blaze grumbled. "Pointless human junk."

"I wouldn't let the girls hear you say that," Naruto chuckled. "Believe me."

"I'll go see what's taking them so long," Kiba said as he stood up and headed for the girls room with Akamaru following. He was walking down the long hall then turned right into another hall and found Star was leaning against the wall with Twilight laying on the floor beside her. He rushed to her side. "Hey! Are you alright? What's wrong?"

"I'm fine," Star said as Kiba pulled her into his arms. She felt his heart pounding hard in his chest. She placed her hand on his chest and looked at him. "I'm ok. I just feel really tired and sleepy."

"You sure?" Kiba asked with concern in his voice as Akamaru sniffed Twilight then yipped at Kiba. "What is it, boy?"

Akamaru barked a couple more times and made Star wince as his bark pierced through her throbbing head. "Oh my head. What's he saying? I can't understand him right now."

"He smells something," Kiba replied then sniffed the air himself. "I smell it too. There's a faint odor of some kind. I can't place it."

"Oh man. I feel like my head is about to explode," Ino whined as she and Sakura exited the girls room.

"Same here. I wonder why," Sakura looked up at Kiba and Star. "Hey, Star, how do you feel?"

"Like you two," Star replied as she rested her head on Kiba's shoulder. "Where's Hinata and TenTen? They weren't in the room when I got up."

"They weren't in the dinning room either," Kiba said. "We've been up for a while and haven't seen them."

"I wonder where they went," Ino said.

"Or who took them," Kiba narrowed his eye brows.

"What do you mean?" Sakura asked.

"Something's not right here. There's a faint odor of some kind coming from your room and I can smell it on your clothes," Kiba replied. He looked at Ino and Sakura to study how they looked then looked back down at Star. He picked Star up in his arms. "Come on. We better get the others."

The group rushed into the dinning room and let everyone know what was going on.

"Hinata and TenTen were taken? How is that possible with all of us here?" Lee slammed his hands on the table.

"Judging from the odor Kiba told us about, the girls were knocked out with some kind of sleeping gas," Shikamaru said.

"But why would they take only Hinata and Tenten? And why take them at all?" Chouji asked.

"It could be those bandits that Kiba and Lee scared off," Kakashi said.

"But how would they know what room the girls were staying in? This can't be just a coincident," Shino said. "We should hurry up and check the girls room and find Hinata and TenTen."

"Right," Kakashi nodded. "Kiba and Shino will check the room and around the window to see if they can find any traces of where the girls abductors might have gone. The rest of us will split up and ask around to see if anyone in the village might have seen something. Are you three up to the search?"

"Yeah. I'm feeling a lot better," Sakura nodded.

"Of course! I've a score to settle with these punks for what they did," Ino slammed her fist into the palm of her hand.

"Lady Star?" Kakashi asked.

"Sorry," Star replied.

"You alright?" Lee asked as he leaned in closer to Star, who was still in Kiba's arms. "You don't look so good."

"The gas that they used seems to have a stronger effect on her," Talon said as he placed a hand on Star's forehead. "Even I feel a bit woozy just from the small traced of the gas on her clothes."

"She should stay here," Blaze said. "I'll stay with her."

"Good idea," Talon said. "I'll go with the others and help search."

"I want to stay with her too," Kiba said.

"We need you to help search for the girls," Kakashi replied.

"But I...,"

"I'll stay with her," Lee offered.

"Thanks Lee," Kiba smiled at him.

"We should stay too," Shikamaru said. "We can talked to the house help and see if they know anything about the thieves that attacked Serena yesterday and if they heard anything when the girls were taken."

"I guess that will be ok," Kakashi nodded. "Let's get going."

Star felt Kiba's body flinch when Serena appeared and shrieked his name. "Kiba!"

"Kiba, I need to speak to you for a minute!" Serena grabbed his left arm, which was under Star's legs, and tugged on him causing him to halfway drop Star. Star placed her feet on the floor and grabbed onto Kiba's right arm, partly for balance and partly to keep Serena from taking him.

"I can't right now. We have a bit of a problem we need to take care of," Kiba said while trying to keep his arm around Star's waist so she wouldn't crash to the floor.

"It'll only take a minute!" Serena tugged harder on him. "Pretty please?"

"Uh, Kiba," Star tugged back on his arm but because of her head she couldn't keep a good enough hold on him. As Serena tugged him away, his hand slid along Star's skin until their fingers intertwined with each other. They lingered like that for a few seconds before Serena managed to pull him away from Star completely. "Kiba."

"Star," Lee became a support pillar for Star when her knees began to buckle. "Do not worry, Star. She cannot take him from you."

"Yeah," Star nodded. Shikamaru carefully studied Star's eyes as she looked down at the floor. He noted she had the look of confusion. As he watched her, she raised her eyes to the direction Kiba was dragged and another emotion flashed through her eyes.

"Let's get going, Shikamaru," Chouji broke through Shikamaru's thoughts.

"Right," Shikamaru followed his best friend after casting one last glance at Star.

"Sit her down. I'm going to see if I can get the last bit of gas off of her," Blaze said.

"Of course," Lee nodded then help Star sit down. He sat down beside her and watched quietly as Blaze raised his hands to Star and engulfed her in his magic.

...

"Will you stop pulling on me? I can walk on my own you know!" Kiba growled. "Two of my friends are missing! I should be looking for them not being dragged around by you!"

"I know they're missing," Serena looked back at him and smile. "And if you want to ever see them again you'll go on a date with me."

"What? What did you do to them?" Kiba grab the front of her shirt as Akamaru started growling.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you," Serena continued to smile sweetly at him. It made his stomach turn. "See I know all about your precious little fairy girlfriend."

Uh," Kiba felt his whole body go numb as his hands dropped from her shirt.

"Or I guess I should say your non-girlfriend. You can't _ever_ be with her so why waist your time?" Serena adjusted her shirt.

"Wha...What did you do?"

"Haven't you figure it out yet?" Serena asked. "I set all of this up. The attack in the woods, you all coming to my house, the girls being taken..."

"But why?" Kiba asked. "What's the point of all this?"

"The point is for fun. Lancer offered to pay me but money I've got," Serena replied. "When he told me about you all I couldn't resist. I get bored easily you see."

"You're doing this out of boredom? You stupid little..." Kiba pulled out a kunai.

"I wouldn't do that. You want to see your friends again, right? And I'm sure you don't want anything to happen to Star," Serena smirk with victory at him. Kiba clenched his hand around the kunai but put it away.

"What do you want me to do?"

"You are a good boy, aren't you? You're going on a date with me, right now."

"Fine," Kiba turned with Akamaru and headed back to the house.

"Wait! One more thing," Kiba paused but didn't turn around. "You are to tell _no one_ about this. I have spies all over this village. I ordered them to kill Hinata and Tenten if you resist me or tell anyone what I've told you."

Kiba clenched his hands tighter and tighter to where his nails were biting into his skin. Akamaru whined at the blood and the fact Serena was bending him to her every whim. She walked passed him and headed for the house. "You should go tell your friends you can't help with the search. I'm gonna get ready for our date. Be ready in fifteen."

...

"Did you find out anything?" Lee asked when Shikamaru and Chouji returned.

"Nothing," Chouji frowned.

"Most of the help goes to their own homes when the day is done," Shikamaru added.

"I guess we just sit and wait for the others to return," Lee said as he turned his attention back to Star. Blaze's power was healing her and she looked at lot better from before.

Just then Serena danced into the house like a kid with a bag full of candy. "This is going to be wonderful."

"Why's she so happy?" Chouji asked.

"I'm going on a date with Kiba!" Serena smiled.

"Right," Lee laughed.

"Kiba loves Star. There's no way he'd ever go out with you," Chouji added with a chuckle of his own. Serena stopped dancing around and stared right at Star.

"You'll see. I've got to get ready," Serena just waved and continued her dance out of the room.

A minute later, Kiba entering the house made them all look up. Chouji was the first to say something to him. "Hey, you're not really going on with that girl, are you?"

Kiba didn't say anything or look at anyone as he passed by them. The guys exchanged looks as Star spoke. She was holding her emotions in well. Blaze quietly looked up at her then over at Kiba. "Kiba? Is something wrong?"

Kiba stopped but kept his eyes on the floor. Shikamaru immediately noticed a painful look in his eyes and the fact his fists were clenched so tight that blood was starting to appear on his hands. "I'm...I'm sorry. I can't...help with looking for...for the girls."

"It's ok," Star gave her best smile, even though everyone in the room knew it was fake. "You do what you have to do."

Kiba just nodded and continued on to find Shino.

"What did you do that for?" Lee asked.

"It's ok, Lee. I mean, I care about Kiba but I can't keep him from seeing other girls," Star replied but if was obvious she was forcing out the words.

"What are you talking about? He's your boyfriend and..." Chouji started but was stopped by Star.

"No. He's not my boyfriend," Star shook her head. "We never agreed to a committed relationship."

"That is not true! You love each other! You should..." Lee screamed but Star raising her hand silenced him.

"It's fine," Star said. "Let's just drop it."

Chouji and Lee exchanged looks while Shikamaru watched Star carefully. Her eyes drifted to Twilight, who had just laid her head on Star's lap. Shikamaru caught the same look in her eyes as before. Star was still confused and jealous. Shikamaru watched her and pondered on why she was feeling those two emotions at the same time. His eyes drifted to Blaze. Blaze was looking right back at Shikamaru. That's when he realized why she was feeling like she was. Blaze nodded to confirm it.

...

"Hm," Shino stood in the middle of his room as his bugs did their work. Kiba walked in. "About time you got here. My bugs have picked up small traces of human scent. I got to say this is some gas they have used. It took a while for my bugs to find..."

"I can't go with you," Kiba interrupted.

"What?"

"I have...I'm going on a date with Serena," Shino studied his friend and teammate. He wasn't sure what was going on but trusted Kiba.

"I understand."

"Thanks, Shino. Akamaru will go with you to help."

"Right," Shino nodded as Kiba turned to leave. "I hope you know what you're doing. Star will be..."

"I know, Shino. I know."

"I'll find them. When I do I'll send you a message."

"Right."

Serena was the only one who spoke as she left with Kiba. They all knew it was just for show. To hurt Star more. Kiba nor Star look at each other or anyone. They, but Star, watched Kiba and Serena exit the house before looking back at Star. She was on the verge of tears and trying to figure out why she was feeling the way she did.

**Notes: Sorry I haven't update in FOREVER! But that's technology for ya and it's been a uh not so good summer -.-' But I'm back now and hopefully will get this fic back on track and update quick. Hope you still enjoy it! :D**


	8. The Life She's Yet to Live

Chapter Eight

The Life She's Yet to Live

"Sorry. I have no idea who would want to kidnap your friends," A lady from the village said.

"It's such a surprise. Why would anyone want to break into Serena's house? She is such a nice girl," Another woman said.

"Oh yes. And her father is just the cutest!" The first one said and they began to giggle.

"Man, old ladies giggle like school girls over a guy," Naruto grumbled.

"Shut it, you idiot," Sakura hissed then smiled at the ladies. "Thank you for your help. Sorry to have bothered you."

"Don't you find it strange that no one we've talked to has said anything bad about this girl and her family?" Naruto asked as they continued through the village.

"Yeah. I guess it's because they are so rich," Sakura offered. "Maybe?"

"I don't know. Something just doesn't feel right about this place now. I keep feeling like we're being watched or something," Naruto said as he looked behind him.

"Now that you mentioned it," Sakura looked around at the villagers. They all were doing the same as people from their own village. But Naruto was right. Something didn't feel right. "We should probably meet up with the others."

"Yeah, ok."

...

"What do you mean Kiba went on a date?" Ino demanded. "We have teammates missing and he's out there cheating on Star?"

"That's what I said," Chouji repeated with a sad puppy dog look on his face.

"Shino shouldn't have gone alone," Naruto said. "What is with that guy?"

"I believe he can handle these guys on his own. Besides, if he needs help he'll send us a message," Kakashi replied.

"What should we do about...," Neji said low as he cast a glance over at Star.

"Just leave it alone," Shikamaru said. "We all know that Kiba wouldn't willingly go out with another girl."

"What do you mean, Shikamaru?" Naruto asked.

"You are such a moron," Shikamaru replied.

"So what do we do now?" Ino asked. "Should we go after Kib..."

"Shut up," Star snapped harshly. Everyone looked at her in shock. They've never heard her speak like that. Shadows were cast over her eyes. "Just stop talking about him."

"Star, we're just trying to...," Ino started again.

"I said shut up!" Star raised up and glared at them all. "If you cannot follow my orders I will dismiss you from this mission!"

Everyone, but for Blaze and Talon, stared in shock as Star began to march to the front door. Blaze leaped to his feet. "Where do you think you're going?"

"Out!" Star replied but didn't turn around.

"Wait. Maybe I should...," Lee started after her.

"I'm going alone!" Star snapped even more harshly than before and tossed a glare over her should that make Lee pull back, even Twilight stayed with the group as Star left them.

"I am sorry. I did not mean to upset her," Lee said.

"Don't worry about it, Lee," Neji placed a hand on his friend's shoulder. "It's not you she's mad at."

Kakashi turned and headed out of the room.

"Where you going, Kakashi sensei?" Sakura asked.

"I'm going to have a little chat with Serena's father."

...

"This is boring," One of the thugs said as he and his partner watched over the girls. "Why did we agree to this anyway?"

"It's good money," The second one said.

"Good money? Yeah right. We're out of our league with these ninja," The third chimed him. "We should just split right now."

"Will you babies grow up? This is the easiest job we've ever had," The second proclaim. "Just a few more hours and we'll get our pay and get out of here."

"I still don't like it," The third one whine again. "We know nothing about these ninja or their abilities."

The girls were tided by the wrists and gagged. Tenten was busy glaring at the men and assessing their situation. Both the girls knew they could easily escape from these three. They didn't seem that strong at all but they had to gather more information to be sure. Plus they couldn't send each other messages through their eyes since they were back to back.

Hinata wiggled her hands. She decided it was time to break free and hoped Tenten felt the same way. She was about to break free when three bugs appeared in her vision and began to crawl in a circle. She used her Byakugan and located Shino. Hinata broke free from her ropes. "Tenten!"

"About time!" Tenten replied when she freed herself.

"You brats!" The thugs charged at the girls only to get a face full of bugs.

"You girls alright?" Shino asked as he and Akamaru appeared.

"We're fine," Hinata replied.

"What should we do about them?" Tenten ask as she was staring at the screaming thugs trying to brush off the bugs.

"We'll take them with us," Shino said then ordered some of his bugs to take a message to Kiba.

...

Kiba remained quiet pretty much through the entire date. He did learn a lot about how vain and spoiled Serena was. She dragged him to just about every store in the village and had to carry about fifteen, and counting, bags and boxed of a bunch of junk she kept buying. As she rambled on with a couple of teens, he assumed were the closest thing this girl had to friends, about them being on a date his mind drifted back to the look on Star's face.

He knew he hurt her. The last thing in the world he would ever want to do is hurt her. Yet he did and couldn't do anything about it. He couldn't let the girls get hurt because of him. Kiba closed his eyes tight. His breathing increased when he realized he should have flat out refused Serena. Hinata and Tenten would have been alright. Right? Or what if they wouldn't be? What if those thugs were more powerful than the girls could have handled? No matter how he tried to justify this whole stupid thing, he just couldn't. He felt in the wrong no matter what.

"Kiba! Snap out of that daydreaming!" Serena shrieked. "We're on a date, you know?"

"You're the one who's chatting it up with friends," Kiba glared.

"What was that?" Serena asked. "You know what our deal is, Kiba."

Kiba began to grind his teeth as it took everything in his being not to rip her throat out right then and there. Serena turned back to a man selling necklaces. She bought one then turned back to Kiba. A bunch of bugs gathered around her. She swatted at them. "Stupid pests! Get away from me!"

"Huh?" Kiba watched as the bug spelled out a message to him; go for it. Shadow fell over his eyes as the bugs flew away.

"Let's get going," Serena said as she tossed the necklace onto the pile Kiba carried. She turned her back to him to move on but stopped and turned to look back at the sound of her precious packages hitting the ground. "What are you doing? Look at the mess you've made! Pick those up now!"

"No."

"What did you say?"

"I said no."

"Fine! Then say good bye to your friends!" Serena waved her hand in the air. "I hope you can live with yourself and the fact that you caused the death of your friends!"

Kiba snapped out his hand and grabbed her arm. "What are you doing? Release me!"

"There's only one girl that I'll ever take orders like that from," Kiba hissed. She gasped in fear when he raised his head and glared at her with pure disgust. "_And! You're! Not! Her!_"

...

The group was sitting around quietly waiting for someone to return with news about something. Kakashi did come back with news that Serena's father had no idea what Serena was up to. Chouji looked up at Kakashi. "Do you really think he was telling the truth about not know anything about any of this?"

"Of course. You know how persuasive I can be," Kakashi smiled.

"Uh huh," Chouji shifted uncomfortable at the thought of how persuasive Kakashi could really be.

"We should have heard something by now," Ino said. "Maybe we should go look for them."

"I agree," Sakura looked at Kakashi. He nodded then Sakura, Ino, Naruto and Neji took off to look for their missing teammates. About five minutes after they left Kiba returned with a seriously scared Serena and a look on his face telling them all he wasn't in the mood to put up with any crap.

"You didn't have to scare her half to death," Kakashi said.

"Would you prefer that I kill her for what she's done?" Kiba demanded. Serena began to cry.

"Of course not," Kakashi rubbed the back of his head.

Kiba looked around the room and noticed Star missing. "Where is she?"

"She, uh...," Talon started to talk but with the state Kiba was in he was a little scared to tell him they let her go off on her own.

"She took off," Blaze said.

"And you let her go? By herself?"

"Don't yell at us! You're the one who took off with another girl!" Kiba backed off a bit, his eyes revealing that he felt like he betrayed her. He whipped around to go find her.

"Kiba!" Kiba made it outside but jerked to a stop when Shikamaru called his name.

"What? I've to find her!"

"I know. But there's something you need to know about her," Shikamaru replied calmly as he walked up to Kiba.

"What is it?"

"Star is confused at why she's feeling jealous about you going on that date with Serena."

"I know she's jealous!"

"No. You don't understand. Star's never felt jealousy before. She doesn't understand the feeling of being jealous. Being a princess she's always got what she wanted without anyone challenging her authority. She's never dealt with real life experiences like this. Even thought she loves you, she keeps telling herself that you two can't be together and is trying to act like none of this bothers her."

"She doesn't have to feel that way. She knows I love her."

"Then ask her to be your girlfriend."

"What?"

"I know all about the rules of her kingdom but I believe that you two can change that. Don't let some stupid rule rule how you two should be with each other. You're already practically a couple anyway."

"Do you really believe that we can be together in the end?"

"Of course I do," Shikamaru smiled at Kiba. "Look at how strong your relationship is. You two trust each other completely and your friends. I believe those two things are really what two people need to have to truly be in love. You'll find away to be together forever."

"I hope you're right, Shikamaru."

...

Star sighed as she stared at the branch she was sitting on. She flew up high in a tree and sat on a branch. It was high enough that no one should be able to see her. She was hugging her knees tightly to her chest and her wings were drooping low as she tried to convince herself that she was fine. "Of course I'm fine. Why wouldn't I be? I mean, we're not an official couple. We can't even be a real couple anyway. Yes. I am alright."

Star looked up, straight ahead of her. Her last three words came out boldly and with confidence but tears began to flow down her cheeks. She reached up and touched them. She then looked at the water on her hand. "What's wrong with me? Why do I feel like this?"

"Star!" Star clenched her tear stained hand when his voice reach her ears. "Will you come down here? We need to talk!"

Star bit her lip to summon up the courage to tell to go away. "Go away, Kiba! I'm fine! Nothing's wrong!"

"You know I know that's not true! Just come down here so we can talk!" Kiba yelled back. He placed his hands on his hips when she didn't reply. "Don't make me come up there!"

"I'm not going to make you do anything!"

"If I have to come up there so help me I will knock you off that branch!"

"Yeah right! Blaze will kill you if you hurt me!" Kiba narrow his eyebrows and began to jump up the branches. "I'd like to see you try!"

"As you wish, princess," Star turned to Kiba in shock as he suddenly appeared right beside her and tackled her out of the tree. As they fell Kiba turned them around so he would take the hit when they reached the ground.

"Kiba, you idiot!" Star screamed as she snapped out her wings just in time. She stopped their fall just in time but they still made a nice thump on the ground. Star got up on her hands and knees and glared down at the loon beneath her. "Are you insane?"

"You know it," Kiba smirked as he leaned up, grabbed Star's wrists and flipped her so he was now kneeling over her, pinning her arms to the ground.

"What are you doing? Release me at once!"

"Don't order me around like that," Star flench at the indescribable tone in Kiba's voice. She turned her head to the left in an attempt to ignore him. Kiba, at that moment, noticed the confused and jealous look in her eyes. "Shikamaru was right."

"So what? He's always right!" Star snapped.

"Talk to me, Star. Tell me what's bothering you," Kiba replied calmly even though he already knew what was going on. He also knew that she need to just tell him what was going on. Star remained quiet. "Come on, honey. We've always had an open relationship since you told me your secret. Don't close me off now. Please, Star. Talk to me."

Star began to tremble under his touch and to the pleading in his voice. She wanted to admit what was going on but she really didn't understand the feelings she was having or how to admit to them. "Just tell me."

"I can't. I'm not suppose to show weakness to anyone. I'm suppose to be strong."

"I'm not just anyone, Star. It's me. You know I here for you to lean on at anytime." Kiba reached up with his left hand and placed it on her head, brushing his thumb against her temple. "Talk to me."

"I don't...I don't..."

"You don't, what?" Star closed her eyes tight as tears began to force themselves out. She couldn't hold it in anymore and gave into her emotions and to him.

"I don't want anyone else to have you!" Star screamed as her tears and emotions about everything broke through her princess defenses. "It hurt so much when you went out with Serena! I don't know why I'm feeling like this! I've never felt like this before! I don't understand it! All I understand is that I love you! I love you so much it hurts! I love you so much that I hate my parents and my kingdom for enforced that stupid law so that I can't be with you! I hate them! I hate them! I don't care about them anymore! All I care about is you! I don't want...I don't want to loose you, Kiba! I don't want to loose you!"

Kiba felt tears in his own eyes as he watched his love finally break free with her emotions. He understood everything she was feeling. He crawled off of her and pulled her up and into his arms as he sat down on the ground. His arms went tight around her shoulders as she slipped her arms under his and clung tightly to the back of his jacket. "It's ok, love. No one is going to take you away from me. I promise we'll figure something out. I promise."

"You think we can?" Star asked as she slowly began to settle down. She lifted away from Kiba a bit so she could look at him.

"You know I do," Kiba said as he brushed away her tears then leaned in to capture her lips with his. He kissed her with more and stronger passion than ever before. Kiba moved his arms around her waist as she followed his lead and wrapped her around his neck. He broke the kiss and pressed his forehead against hers as they caught their breath. Star closed her eyes and took a deep breath as Kiba kept his eyes open and watched her breathe. "Be my girlfriend."

Star opened her eyes and looked at him. She could see the light shining in his eyes and truly, in that moment, believed that they would find away to be together. She answered him with a smile and another kiss. This time knocked him off balance and they went crashing to the ground, never breaking the kiss. Kiba ran his hands down her sides to her hips and wanted to go farther than just kissing but he knew they couldn't. And not because of her kingdom's stupid law. He knew she wasn't ready for that. And he would rather cut off an arm than force her to do something she wasn't ready for.

They didn't reunited with the others until a couple hours later that night. They learned that the girls escaped with no problem. They did gladly accept their friends help that came looking for them when the rest of the people Serena promised to pay appeared. Once they took down everyone involved they alerted the authorities and headed out. However they weren't sure how the punishment would turn out since everyone in the village seemed to favor Serena and her money. None of them really cared though. They were just glad to be away from that place.

Star was lying on her stomach, wearing Kiba's jacket, with her hand running through Kiba's hair. Kiba was lying on his back with his eyes close. The smile on his face revealed to everyone he had a successful talk with Star and that he was enjoying her fingers in his hair. The rest of the group was sitting around talking, Blaze was even being quiet about how Star was acting with Kiba.

"Man, look at that guy," Naruto said as he stared at his two friends. He had his legs crossed and his right elbow resting on his leg and his chin was in his palm. "Sometimes I think he's too much like a dog."

"Now the only question is, when are they going to have '_puppies'?_?" Tenten chuckled. Everyone had their own individual reactions to that but the most notable was Kakashi, who did an anime fall and Blaze who choked on his water, the rest just kinda did a half anime fall with the sound of a click. Kiba just kinda looked at Tenten as Star, who didn't catch what she meant, sat up.

"Well, I guess that's our decision. And who knows?" Kiba replied as he sat up and pulled Star to his side. "We may have them _sooner_ than you think."

Blaze began to steam in his place as Kiba jokingly pointing to the fact that more than just kissing might have happened when he and Star were alone earlier. Blaze continued to steam in place but managed to hold his ground as Talon tried to suppress his laughter at how mad Blaze was and at the confusion in Star's eyes.

"Wait a minute," Naruto said with a thoughtful look on his face. "They were gone a long time earlier today. I wonder if they really..."

"You pervert!" Sakura and Ino yelled as they whacked Naruto on his head. "Of course they didn't!"

"Didn't what? What are you all talking about?" Star asked.

"We're talking about you and Kiba having...Mm..." Ino and Sakura pounced on Naruto and clamped their hands over his laugh mouth.

"Did I miss something?" Star asked Kiba.

"No. It's nothing, love," Kiba replied with a bright smile and a kiss to her temple.

"So, Star, is there anything else you'd like to do before we have to continued on with our mission? I know our sleep over kind of got ruined," Hinata asked as she moved next to Star.

"Hm...Well..." Star thoughtfully looked up at the sky then got a mischievous smile on her face. She leaned over to Hinata and whispered into her ear. Hinata cover a giggle with her hand before moving over to Ino and Sakura. Kiba gave Star a questionable look when she turned to him. She whispered something to him too. He nodded and chuckled before whispering to Chouji and Lee.

"What's going on?" Talon asked, no one in particular, as Blaze was gradually calming down.

Shikamaru mindlessly poked a stick into the fire. He never noticed Sakura, Ino and Hinata advancing on him until they grabbed him and pinned him. "Wha...What are you doing?"

"Oh, nothing much," Star smiled at him before reaching for his ponytail and pulling out it out. He had a priceless expression on his face as Star ran her fingers through his hair, completely messing it up. Everyone laughed at the surprised ninja with his hair in a mess.

"I don't believe you of all people fell for that," Neji smiled with his eyes closed. Suddenly he found himself pinned by Lee, Kiba and Chouji. Star did the same to him, making everyone laugh even hard since Neji was always the more 'together' one of the group. Neji's eye brows twitched as he just sat there with his arms crossed and hair a mess. Shikamaru grumbled as he tried to get his hair back in order and in its rightful ponytail position.

"THAT felt good!" Star laughed as she took back her seat beside Kiba.

"We're gonna turn you into a normal girl yet!" Kiba laughed.

"Normal girl with Star's power? Well, that can be good," Kakashi said and everyone laughed even harder. Kakashi chuckled himself then stopped to look at everyone. His eyes stopped on Star and he smiled beneath his mask.

**Notes: Man! I almost cried when I was writing Star's break down confession to Kiba. T.T so sad. I hope you all can feel Star's confusion and pain. I know I sure can.**


	9. Kingdoms Within Kingdoms

**Please Read: Author's Notes: I know, I know! I've been on hiatus. And, once again, I apologize. I have a serious case of writers/creative block and put this story and another one of mine on the back burner. Seeing there's no end in sight for my writers/creative block I'm going to end this fic in the next chapter. I'll be cutting some stuff that I wanted to put in but that's the way it goes. I'd rather just cut stuff out and end it quickly than just keep it on the back burner and let it sit there for who knows how long.**

Chapter Nine

Kingdoms Within Kingdoms

Kiba looked at Star when she suddenly stopped walking. "What's up?"

"We're here," Star replied.

"Here? But there's nothing here," Naruto said as he looked around. The group was standing in a thin forest with a small stream running in front of them.

"This place is just the gateway to the kingdom," Talon said.

"Ok, then," Naruto blinked.

"It's time, princess," Blaze said as he and Talon stepped up to her. Star nodded and took off Kiba's jacket, handing it back to him before walking away.

Star stepped up to the stream and stood with one foot on each side of it. She and her guards began to glow and released their magic. Their illusions disappeared. They know stood as their true fairy selves. Star kneeled down over the stream and place her hand on top of the water. She began to glow once again. Her glow flowed from her hand and up the stream of water. It went about thirty yards then raised into the air, forming a crystal gate.

Star stood up. She took a deep breath then looked at her ninjas. "You all ready?"

"Let's do this!" Naruto said as everyone else just nodded or stood ready. Star's eyes wondered over them and stopped on Kiba. He walked up to her and took her hand in his.

"Are you ready for this?" Kiba asked in a hush voice.

"Yeah," Star nodded. Kiba squeezed her hand before she lead him and the others into the kingdom.

"Be on guard. We have no idea what we're going to find in there," Kakashi said.

The gate opened and the group walked inside. Everyone gasped as they stared at the kingdom before them. Everything was made of crystals, the colors seem to be endless. Hinata bend down and looked at the crystal flowers. "This place is amazing. I never knew a place like this was possible."

"Focus, Hinata," Neji said. His cousin stood up and looked around. "Byakugan! There doesn't seem to be anyone around."

"I don't see anyone's chakra either," Hinata said.

"You're abilities might not work here," Talon said. "Remember you're in a world of magic right now. These crystals are good hiding places for fairies and if Lancer has control over this place then humans will be able to hide in them as well, with the help of the fairies of course."

Kakashi suddenly jumped in front of Talon and blocked three kunai. "You were right."

"Thanks, Kakashi," Talon said.

Suddenly both fairies and ninja, with no village symbols, charged out of the crystals and attacked the group.

"Shadow clones!"

"Leaf Hurricane!"

"Expansion jutsu!"

"There's to many of them!" Tenten said.

"How are we suppose to defeat them?" Ino asked.

"The crystal bell! We need to get the crystal bell!" Shikamaru said.

"But where is it?" Chouji asks.

"It will be at the castle!" Talon replied.

"If we can get the crystal bell then the fairies will be released. We'll have more allies," Blaze added.

"Then we need to get the castle," Kakashi said as he knocked away a couple ninja.

"We can't just leave you here!" Star screams. She fires an energy blast as some charging fairies.

"We'll be fine. You need to focus on the bell and Lancer," Kakashi said.

"But...," Star looks at him.

"He's right, Star," Talon says. "We're not going to get anywhere if we all stick around here."

"Right," Star nods.

"Kiba, Shikamaru, Lee! You three go with them!" Kakashi ordered.

"What about Chouji?" Shikamaru asked.

"We need him here. His expansion jutsu will come in handy with these fairies," Kakashi replied.

"Let's get going!" Kiba said as Akamaru and Twilight tackled some ninja. "Akamaru! Twilight!"

"Be careful, guys!" Star said.

"We'll be fine!" Sakura said before smashing her fist into the ground.

"Let's go!" Kiba said. He was now on top of Akamaru. He held out his hand to Star. She grabbed it and hoped on behind him. Blaze and Talon took to the sky to knock away any obstacles that comes in their path.

"What are we going to do when we reach the castle?" Lee asks as he ran along side Star and Kiba.

"Well, the last time Star combined her powers with Kiba, they were able to take him down," Shikamaru said.

"I just hope we can do it again," Kiba said. Star tightened her arms around his waist and leaned her forehead against his back. Kiba placed his hand over her and rubbed his thumb on her skin.

"Last time you were barely about to take him down," Star says. "I wonder if I can do that again but also have myself and Twilight engulfed in my powers."

"That's a bit much, isn't it?" Shikamaru asked.

"We don't have a choice," Star replies. "We have to hit him and hit him hard!"

"That's going to be our best chance. We can't let him get away with this," Talon says.

"There's the castle," Blaze points ahead of them. "You all ready?"

"Yes," They all nod.

"Let's do this then!" Star yells as she engulfs herself, Kiba and the dogs in her powers. Blaze and Talon took out all of the fairies that attacked them while Lee and Shikamaru took on the ninja. They made it pass the first line of defenses on the castle and break in through the front gate.

"Welcome, princess," Lancer smiles. He is sitting on the throne with the bell floating above him and with the king, queen and prince of this kingdom standing in front of him. "I was wondering when yo..."

WHAM!

Kiba punched Lancer right in the face, sending him flying off of the throne.

"Stop him! We'll handle the royal family!" Talon yelled.

"Right!" Star nodded as she joined Kiba and the dogs in attacking Lancer. Lee and Shikamaru focused their attacks on the ninjas that were waiting for them in the castle.

"You're not wasting time," Lancer said as he formed an energy shield and blocked Kiba's kunai.

"That's right! I'm sick of you! It ends today!" Star raised her hands in front of her and several stars appeared. She fired them at him. They passed right through his shield and scratched up his clothes and body.

"What?" Lancer gasped at her being able to hurt him. "How did you do that?"

"That's my girl!" Kiba smiled.

"I learn a lot from our previous battle, Lancer. You're not the only one that has improved," Star replied. "I'm done with you!"

"Doesn't matter. I never cared about you in the first place. You were just my way to get closer to the royal family so I could make my move to kill all the humans," Lancer said as he transformed into the beast. He charged at Kiba. "I think I'll start with this one!"

"Kiba!" Star screamed. "Now!"

"Triple Fang Over Fang!" Kiba shouted and when into a spin with both Akamaru and Twilight. Star enhanced their attack with her powers then fired another blast of her own at Lancer.

"What?" Lancer raised up his shield again. Their attacks hit it and pushed him back. "How is this possible? You can't defeat me!"

"You're already defeated," Shikamaru says. They hit him with their attacks. He smashes against the wall.

"What?" Lancer says as he picks himself up and looks at his fallen army.

"You may have had the upper hand last time," Shikamaru says. "You tricked Star and attacked her one on one. So of course you thought you could win, but Star had us. You're not use to fighting humans. Yet you came into our world with no understanding of us at all. You gathered forces of ninja without understanding their abilities."

"But I have the crystal bell!" Lancer looked up to where the bell was suppose to be and it was gone. "What? Where is it?"

"You mean this?" Lee asked as he held up the bell. The fairies shook their heads and came back to their normal selves.

"How did you..."

"That is something you'll never understand," Star says as Kiba and the dogs hit Lancer again with another attack. Star walked up to him. She forms a knife like energy blade and stares down at Lancer. She holds up the knife to deliver the final blow.

"You won't do it," Lancer smirks at her. "You're to kind hearted to do such an act. I know you. I know you won't."

"Hn," Star's hand starts to shake. Blaze reach out and took the blade away from her with one hand and pulled her into his chest with the other. "Blaze?"

"Kiba," Blaze looks at Kiba.

"Uh, right," Kiba studies Blaze's eyes then takes Star in his arms. Star's body is shaking uncontrollably as Kiba picks her up and leaves the castle, with Lee and Shikamaru following. Blaze and Talon stare down at the fear in Lancer's eyes.

"I guess it's over?" Kakashi asks once they join back up with the group at the castle.

"Blaze and Talon are...taking care of loose ends," Shikamaru replies. Star looks at each of her friends. No one gains serious injuries.

"It's finally over," Sakura says with a sigh.

"No," Star says. "It's not over yet."

"What do you mean?" Kiba asks as he looks at her. Star looks up at him and places a hand on his face. "Star?"

...

Later that night, Star and Kiba snuck out to the gardens. Star had her feet pulled up on the bench and leaning into Kiba's arms. "So what's going to happen tomorrow?"

"I'm going to be put on trail," Star replied.

"But why? You brought us here to save this kingdom," Kiba said in a low voice.

"I know. But, like I've said before, it's different with us," Star replied. "We..."

The prince can walking up to them. Kiba and Star released each other and began to sit up straight. He smiled. "No, no. As you were. I'm not my parents."

"Prince Ail?" Star questioned him as she laid back into Kiba's arms.

"Unlike my parents, I know that humans aren't all bad," Ail looked at Kiba and smiled. Kiba took the time to really look at the prince. He had black hair and striking blue eyes. A real looker, if Kiba didn't watch it. "I just came here to tell you that if you stand up for what you did then nothing will happen to you at tomorrow's trail. I understand you did what you thought was best and I'm glad you did."

Ail pushed off the pillar he was leaning on and shoved his hands in his pockets. He smiled at the couple. "I also understand that we can't hide forever. Humans are going to find us sooner or later. We might as well show ourselves to the world by starting with people we can trust. Hold on to each other. You two just might be the ones to help us make that first step."

The two watched the prince walk off. Kiba blinked. "Uh, I get the feeling he wasn't saying everything he really wanted."

"At least he agrees with me," Star says. "We should get back inside."

Kiba stood up with Star. Holding hands, they headed back to the castle. They were almost there when Star suddenly grabbed Kiba and pushed him into a dark, secluded corner of the castle and pressed her lips to his with more aggression than every before. "Star, what are you doing?"

"What do you think?" Star said as she unzipped Kiba's jacket and pushed it off of him. She pressed her lips to his again, slipping her tongue in his mouth. Kiba placed his hands on her hips and pulled her closer. She grabbed his shirt and untucked it from his pants. They broke the kiss so he could pull off his shirt then kissed again. His hands ran over the back of her sleeveless dress and stopped on the zipper. His hand lingered there until Star reached back and pulled his hand and the zipper down.

All the blood rushed to Kiba's head as he realized what was going on. He grabbed her shoulders and pushed her away. "Star, stop!"

"Why? Don't you want this?" Star asked.

"I do but...," Kiba looked out of the corner of his eyes.

"But what?" Kiba dragged his eyes back to hers.

"Why haven't you cried?"

"What? What does crying have to do with anything?"

"Star, your fiancee was killed today."

"Ex-fiancee! And why would I cry about that? He's the one who chose this! Not me!" Star placed her hands on her hips and narrowed her eyebrows at Kiba.

"But you still loved him," Star's eyes widened in shock. "You might not have been 'in love' with him, but you did love him."

"K-Kiba, what are you..."

"Star, I know you. I know you're upset about him...uh...you know. Doing...this," Kiba said as he pointed at her and himself being practically half undressed. "This isn't what you really want."

"Of course it is," Star said as she leaned forward and tried to kiss him again. Kiba grabbed her arms.

"Star, let it out," Star stopped advancing on him as his words reached her ears. She reached up and touched her cheek. There was tears. She looked at her wet fingers before dropping to her knees. She covered her face with her hands and cried.

Kiba leaned his head back on the castle wall as he got himself back under control before sliding down to the ground. He pulled Star into his arms. He remained quiet but zipped her dress back up. They stayed like that until Star had cried herself to sleep.

...

Blaze was walking down the hall of the castle when he came upon Kiba carrying Star. Both stopped and looked at each other. Blaze studied the shirtless Kiba and the worn out Star then locked eyes with Kiba. "Don't worry. We didn't do anything."

"Protect her."

"Huh?"

"Never, ever hurt her. If you do..."

"I know, I know. You'll kill me." Kiba nodded then continued to carry her to her room. Blaze watched them goes as Talon walked out of the shadows.

"What now?" Talon asked.

Blaze walked passed him. "We make sure nothing happens to them."

"Does that mean you're going to help find a way for them to be together?" Talon smiled but Blaze didn't answer.

...

"Hn," Star stirred in her sleep then opened her eyes. She looked at Kiba. It was morning now and they were in bed together with their dogs. She smiled at him then remembered what she tried to do last night. She placed her hands over her face. "Hi...oh! I don't believe I tried to...I mean...Were we really going to..."

"Don't worry about it. I knew how you were really feeling," Kiba brushed the back of his hand on her arm. "I love you. We'll get there...one day."

"Do you really think so?" Star uncovered her face and looked at him again.

"You know I do," Kiba said as he leaned down and kissed her. Their kiss got interrupted but Akamaru. He jumped in between them and whined. "Akamaru!"

He barked and happily wagged his tail and Twilight joined in. Star laughed as Kiba whined. "Not you too!"

...

"I understand the risks bring them here. It was my decision and I stand by my decision. I did what was best for both our kingdoms," Star said as she stood before the royal family.

"And you are will to accept the punishment for revealing our kingdom to outsiders?" The king asked.

"Yes," Star nodded.

"Why does she have to have any punishment?" Sakura asked.

"She was just doing what she thought was best," Ino added.

"This is not fair," Lee added.

"It's not our place to say so," Kakashi replied. The leaf ninja were off in the corner of the room just watching while being guarded by soldiers.

Kiba barely held his ground as the king and queen raised their hands to Star. They gathered their attacks. Kiba couldn't hold his ground anymore and broke through the soldiers.

"Kiba! No!" Shikamaru cried.

"Come back!" Hinata added.

"No!" Kiba jumped in front of Star to take the hit. He narrowed his eye brows. The attack stopped inches from his face.

"Kiba?" Star asked.

"I'm NOT going to let them hurt you!" Kiba yelled. "Star did what she thought was best! It worked out in the end, didn't it? She risked her life to save your stupid kingdom! You should be thanking her! Not punishing her! I won't just stand back and watch you hurt her because of some stupid rule! Stop hiding yourselves and face what you fear!"

"Oh boy," Tenten said as she smack her face. "We're going to get it now."

"Young man, what makes you think we fear you humans?" The king asks.

"What else would it be?" Kiba demanded.

"Kiba, don't," Star tugged on his sleeve.

"No! I'm not going to let them hurt you! I love you!"

All the fairies gasped.

"That's right! I love her! WE are in love! If you want to hurt her then your going to have to go through me!"

"Kiba," Star's eyes teared up.

The queen smiled and touched her husband's arm. "They're right."

"What?" The king looked at her.

"Perhaps it's been to long. Look at their eyes," The queen turned her eyes to Kiba and Star then to the rest of the leaf ninja. They all stood with determination to defend Star with their lives. The queen's eyes turned back to and sparkled at her husband. "We have much to talk about, husband."

"Don't tell me you're..."

"You know it," The queen smiled. The king sighed.

"Very well. You may go free, Island of Stars Princess. We will take no farther action on you or your...friends."

"We did it?" Kiba asked in disbelief as their friends were released and raced up to them for a group hug.

Kakashi just watched his kids then walked over to the king and queen when the king signaled for him. "This maybe over for now but perhaps we'll have dealings between our kingdom and your village."

"Of course, your majesties," Kakashi bowed to them.

"Come, my dear," The king said as they left the room.

Kakashi turned back to his kids and smiled.

...

Star stood with her friends. It was once again time to say goodbye. Talon and Blaze looked at Star. She nodded in understanding and began to say her goodbye to her friends. Naruto scratched the back of his head. "It seems like we're always saying goodbye."

"Yeah," Sakura nodded. "We never really get to spend much time together."

"I know," Star hugged the two. She released them and looked at Kakashi.

"Yeah, well," Kakashi smiled at her. Star nodded and hugged him. As he held her, he looked down at her like she was his student as well.

"I wish we could write to you," Chouji said as Star stepped over to them.

"I know, Chouji," Star replied. "But I promise I will return as soon as I can."

"We know you will," Ino said with her voice cracking. Star hugged them to and turned to Shikamaru.

"Take care of everyone, right?" Star asked.

"You know I will," Shikamaru nodded. He hugged her.

Lee was, of course, crying hysterically when Star turned to his group. Star's eyes watered as Lee threw his arms around her. Tenten wipe a tear of her own away. "I feel like crying hysterically too."

Neji remained silent but he couldn't hide the fact he was sad as well. Star hugged them then turned to the last remained friends. She immediately stepped over to Hinata and Shino, put her arms around each other them. "Please, take care of Kiba and don't let him do anything stupid."

"W-We will," Hinata sobbed.

"Yeah. We're use to putting up with Kiba's crap," Shino said as he tightened his arm around Star.

Star released them only to have Akamaru and Twilight jump on her and give her licks. "I know, I know. I love you guys too."

Star ruffled up the dogs hair then raised her eyes to Kiba. The two locked eyes as the world around them seemed to vanished. Star's pain passed to Kiba. He walked up to her and grabbed her face in his hands. Tears streamed down her face as she closed her eyes and focused on Kiba's voice. "It's ok. We're ok. Everything will be fine. We _will_ be together. We will! Do you hear me?"

Star nodded. Kiba leaned down and kissed her. The two slowly pulled away from each other. It was hard, mostly for Kiba, to just stand there and watch Star climb into the carriage that was taking her back home. Possibly never to see her again.


	10. Where the Heart Belongs

**HEY NOW! There's a certain topic that I'm going to be doing in this final chapter and I WARN YOU! I know "VERY LITTLE" (and plan to NEVER get up close and personal with it in my life!) about this certain subject but I'm going to do it the best I can. So enjoy the final chapter and here we go! And thanks for being such great readers!**

Chapter Ten

Where the Heart Belongs

Kiba was sitting out in the woods behind his house. Akamaru and Twilight wasn't with him. It has been three months since Star left the village. He missed her so much. So much, to the point of doing something he never thought of and never thought he would ever thing of. Star would hurt so much if she knew what he was thinking right now. He turned the kunai in his hands. The moon glinted off the blade. He huffed at the light. Just another thing that reminded him of her.

"I'm sorry, Star," Kiba whispered as he gripped the kunai harder. "Star!"

"Kiba!"

"Uh," Kiba's eyes widened. He stood up and turned to face his world. The kunai fell to the ground. Star looked at the kunai on the ground then back up at Kiba. She narrowed her eyebrows and clenched her fists tightly before breaking into a run. She ran up to him and promptly slapped him as hard as she could.

"Are you stupid? What were you thinking? You didn't think of those you'd leave behind! You didn't think of you family! Your friends! Or...me! Did you?" Star began to cry. Kiba grabbed her into his arms and held her tight.

"I'm sorry. I just couldn't...I didn't want to...I mean that..." Kiba sighed. He didn't know what to say. Nothing could justify what he was about to do. Instead, he lifted Star's chin and kissed her. The kiss was deep and longing. They broke the kiss and looked at each other.

"Marry me," Star said.

"Uh...Hey! I'm suppose to asked that!" Kiba smirked at her. The reality hit him. "I guess that means you're here to stay. How's that going to work?"

"Kiba?"

"I mean, you can't completely sever your ties to your kingdom."

"Kiba?"

"Did you work out a deal with your parents or something? Wait! Did you say to took, like, six months or something to get from here to there? You just left a couple months ag..."

Star grabbed Kiba and kissed him. She broke the kiss. His rant forgotten he asked, "So, you got a ring for me or what?"

...

Shortly after Star returned to the leaf she and Kiba took a trip to Star's kingdom. Kiba had to gain permission from Star's parents before they could get married. Kiba got his answer on why it didn't take long for Star to get home then return to the village. Star's dad taught her a trick with her powers so she could open a portal. This allowed quick and easy travel between the two.

After some intimidation and requirements that both Star and Kiba had to meet, Star's parents agreed to let them get married. However, one of the requirements was that they had to wait two years before they could get married. This allowed time for Star's kingdom to get to know the Leaf village. In that time Tsunade meet with the royal family and set up a foreign exchange program between their schools.

Now, four years after Star returned to the Leaf village, Kiba and Star were married. They had two weddings, one in each of their cultures. The first was held in her kingdom for her people to witness and the second was held in the Leaf where everyone attended.

Surprisingly, with in the first year in the village Talon and Hana got married and now have a three year old daughter, Izumi, who is very mischievous with her powers, she has her mother's ninja skills, her fathers eyes and hair and is constantly bring home stray animals. Both Talon and Blaze have become teachers to the Leaf Ninja Academy to inform children about Star's kingdom.

Blaze has soften up a lot, thanks to Hinata, those two have been spending _a lot_ of time together. Both Blaze and Talon have taken on more responsibilities since returning to the village but still keep and close eye on Star.

...

Star sighed as she wiped the water off her mouth. She turned off the sink and looked at herself in the mirror. "Man, I look as bad as I feel."

She looked to the door of the bathroom when Kuromaru started scratching on it again. He was following her around a lot lately and she was starting to wonder why. She opened the door. Kuromaru looked up at her and cocked his head to the side. "What is up with you?"

Kuromaru just replied with a rub to her leg. Star sighed, pat him on the head and headed for her room. She pulled open a drawer, pulled out one of Kiba's sweaters and held it to her nose to take in Kiba's scent. He has been gone for two weeks now on a mission with his team. Star wasn't able to go with them because of business she had back in her kingdom. She was really missing him.

She slipped on the sweater and headed for the living room, with Kuromaru close behind. Twilight looked up at her as she curled into a corner of the couch. Hana, who was in the kitchen, looked over at her. "You ok, Star?"

"I'm fine. I just miss Kiba," Star replied tiredly. Hana's eyebrows raised as Kuromaru jumped up on the couch and snuggled his head against Star's stomach. Star's hand automatically went to his head and tangled up in his thick fur. "When's he coming back?"

"Uh, should be anytime now," Hana replied. She smiled at her sister-in-law.

"Where's Izumi, Talon and Blaze?"

"Talon was asked to give another lecture at the academy, Izumi decided she was going with him, despite being told no fifty times. And I think Blaze went to the Huuga compound. He said something about training with Neji."

Just then Tsume walked in.

"There you are, Kuromaru. I was wondering where...," Tsume's voice trailed off as she looked at the position Kuromaru was in. Her eyes wandered over to Hana, who just smiled and nodded. Tsume walked over to Star. She kneeled down. "You alright, honey? You look like you don't feel good."

"I'm fine, mom. I'm just really tired and I miss Kiba," Star replied with a small smile.

"You haven't been feeling good for about a week now. You should go see Tsunade. I already set you up an appointment," Star gave Tsume a quizzical look. "Just humor your mother. Kiba would have dragged you to the hospital days ago."

"Alright then," Star blinked with confusion but stood up anyway.

"Would you like me to go with you?" Hana asked. "I don't have anything to do at the moment anyway."

"No thanks. I'll be fine," Star smiled.

"Take Kuromaru with you," Tsume ordered in her mother/ninja leader voice.

"I don't think I have a choice. He's been following me around a lot lately," Star said as she looked at the dog by her side. She snapped her fingers and Twilight joined them. The trio headed out the door. Tsume and Hana exchanged looks and smiles.

_What's wrong with me? Why am I so tired?_ Star paused and leaned against a pole. She place a hand over her face. Twilight whined at her as Kuromaru gave himself to Star for more support. "Maybe I should have let Hana come with me."

"Lady Star," Inoichi's voice broke in.

"Inoichi?" Star looked at him.

"You ok?"

"Yes. I'm fine."

"You look tired.

"I am. Unfortunately, I haven't been feeling so good all week. Mom decided I should go for a check up."

"I'm sorry you're not feeling good. Would you mind if I escorted you there?"

"Sure," Inoichi offered her his arm and he guided her to the hospital.

...

"You sure it's alright if I don't go with you to report to Lady Tsunade?" Kiba asked as he and his team entered the Leaf.

"It's fine, Kiba," Hinata replied.

"You're driving us crazy about how much you miss her. Just go! We'll handle the report," Shino said. "I'm sure Star misses you just as much."

"Thanks, guys. I'll make it up to you later. I promise!" Kiba said as he and Akamaru took off running.

"That boy," Shino huffed. "They've been married for two years now and they still act like they're on their honeymoon."

"I think it's sweet how much they care for each other," Hinata replied as she collapsed her hands behind her back.

"What about you and Blaze? You've been spending a lot of time together," Shino said and Hinata blushed.

"Uh, well, I don't know. We're just...Shino!" Shino chuckled and took the lead.

...

"Star!" Kiba shouted as he and Akamaru busted through the front door. He blew past his mom and sister then returned when he couldn't find Star. "Hey, where's Star?"

"She wasn't feeling good. She went to the hospital because she's...," Tsume started to explain but when she said hospital Kiba bolted for the door.

"Hospital?"

"Kiba! Wait!" Hana screamed but it was too late. "She's fine! She's just...There he goes."

"It's probably better if Star tells him anyway," Tsume said.

The village passed as a big blur as Kiba and Akamaru dashed to the hospital. He didn't stop until he followed Star's scent right into the exam room she was in. He threw open the door and saw her sitting on the exam table with tears streamed down her face. Sakura was sitting beside her with her arm around Star's back as Tsunade and Inoichi stood around the room. Twilight and Kuromaru were sitting on the floor by the table. "Star!"

Kiba rushed over to her and grabbed her shoulders. Star just sat there in her catatonic state as Kiba continued to freak "What happened? Are you ok? What did you tell her? What happened? She's not going to die, is she?"

"No one's going to die, Kiba," Sakura said as she slid off the table.

"Quiet the opposite, in fact," Tsunade smiled.

"What do you mean? Tell me what happened! Why is she in the hospital?" Kiba demanded.

"I think that's something Star should tell you," Tsunade replied calmly.

"K-Kiba?" Star's voice finally returned. Kiba turned to look at her. "I'm...pregnant."

The color drained out of Kiba's face as his legs gave out on him and he began to sink to the floor. Sakura grabbed his arm and helped him sit down beside Star. Star placed a hand on his arm and waited for a reply. "Wha...how...pregnant? Who's child is it?"

"Kiba!" Star shouted as she punched him on the arm.

"You idiot!" Sakura screamed at the same time and dropped her elbow on top of his head.

"Sorry," Kiba replied as he rubbed his head. "It's just..."

"Are you mad?"

"What?" Kiba looked at her then took her face in his hands and kissed her. "No! Oh, honey, no! Of course I'm not mad! I'm glad! This is great news! I've just...gotta let it sink in! I mean...I'm having a baby...you're having a baby...WE'RE having a baby!"

Akamaru put his front paws up on the table and sniffed Star's stomach. Kiba saw him and pushed him away. "Don't do that, Akamaru! You'll hurt her!"

Akamaru whimpered an apology and hung his head. Star took Kiba's hand and placed it on her stomach. "It's ok, Kiba. He won't hurt anything just by sniffing."

"I still have a few things to discuss with Star then you can take her home," Tsunade said.

"Huh?" Kiba looked at her like he didn't even know she was in the room.

"Come on, Kiba," Inoichi said as he placed a hand on the young man's shoulder. "Let's step out in the hall and let the ladies do their thing."

"Pregnant," Kiba said as he leaned against the wall. "I don't think I've even been so scared in all of my life."

"It's normal to be scared, Kiba. Believe me, I was terrified when I found out my wife was going to have a baby," Kiba looked up at the man. "You'll do fine. You're already protective of the child and seriously protective of Star."

The two looked at Akamaru. Kiba patted his head. "Sorry about that, boy."

"And you know I'll be here anytime you need to talk about the baby or if you have any questions," Inoichi said.

"I know. And thanks. I can't thank you enough for always being here for her," Kiba said. A few minutes later the women exited the exam room. Sakura was chatting on happily about Star's baby and how spoiled the kid was going to be with all of their friends around to take care of it and give presents. Star linked her arm with Kiba's and the two left with their dogs. "Are you ok? Should I carry you? Are you tired?"

"You're going to be one seriously over protective husband slash father," Star chuckled.

"Sorry. You know that I'm..."

"I know. And I love you very much," Star kissed him.

"I just want everything to be ok," The two stopped walking and Kiba placed his hand on her stomach.

"It will be," Star replied as she placed her hands over his.

"Star!" Lee voice caused them to turn. Lee, Tenten and Neji were walking up to them, well, Lee was running. He threw out his arms to give Star a hug. Kiba promptly stepped in front of Star and put his hand out. Lee's chest smashed into Kiba's outstretched hand. "Ouch. What was that for?"

"You can't do that anymore, Lee," Kiba said.

"What?" Lee gave him a puzzling look.

"Kiba," Star sighed and shook her head.

"What's going on, guys?" Tenten asked. Star's eyes shined at her. Tenten gasped and hugged Star. "Oh my gosh! Star! You're pregnant! Congratulations!"

"Pregnant?" Lee asked as if it was a foreign word.

"That's great," Neji said as he shook Kiba's hand. "Congratulations!"

"Oh, way to go, Kiba," Lee said as he elbowed the dog ninja in the side.

"Uh, yeah," Kiba's face flushed. "Thanks."

"This is so wonderful!" Lee said as he hugged Star then kneeled down. He placed his cheek on Star's stomach and began baby talking to the baby. "You are going to be a gorgeous baby! I bet you'll look like your mother and have the strength of your father."

"What a goof," Tenten shook her head.

"Lee, you do know that the baby isn't at the stage where it can recognize voices, right?" Neji asked but Lee continued with what he was doing.

"You are a good baby! Cute baby!"

"Don't worry, little one," Star said as she shook her head at her friend. "One day you'll see that your Uncle Lee is really as crazy as he seems."

The group began laughing.

...

Star sighed as she sat up in bed. Kiba rolled over and looked at her. "You alright?"

"I'm fine. Just sick of being so...fat," Star frowned as she looked down at her extra large stomach. She was now in her seventh month of her pregnancy and was very uncomfortable.

"What did you expect? You're carrying our twins. And you are not fat," Kiba sat up and kissed her temple. "You are the most beautiful woman I've ever seen. Pregnant and all."

"Sorry."

"For what?"

"You have to go on your mission tomorrow and I keep waking you up."

"It's fine. Besides, if you're not comfortable then I'm not either. But I don't think it helps that you're constantly on the go."

"Kiba, I..."

"I know you have to maintain your princess duties but your doctor from your kingdom has even said you need to take it easy. There are others who can help you with your duties in your kingdom and here. So, will you please slow down? It's not good for you...or our babies. Please? Promise me while I'm gone you will take it easy."

"Ok, Kiba," Star gave him a light smiles. He leaned in and kissed her.

"That's my girl," Kiba said as he nuzzled his nose behind her ear. "And to make sure, I've asked Shikamaru, Chouji and Lee to babysit you."

"Kiba!" Star slugged him in the arm.

"What?" Kiba smirked at her. Star rolled her eyes at him. "Come on. Lay on your side and I'll rub your back."

"Yes, daddy," Star replied sarcastically. Kiba chuckled at his wife then began to rub her back.

Later that morning, the three boys showed up just as Kiba was saying his goodbyes. Hinata poked Kiba on the arm. "Come on, Kiba. We need to get going."

"Ok, ok," Kiba nodded then turned to his wife.

"Oh!" Star gasped.

"What?"

"You kids aren't happy your leaving. They're kicking me," Star smiled. Kiba sighed and shook his head. He was really getting nervous about all of this. Kiba squatted down and place his hands on her stomach.

"You know I love you guys. Now, be good for your mommy. She's worn out and needs to take it easy," As if they understood him, the babies stopped kicking. Kiba stood back up and kissed Star. "Love you. See you in a few days."

"Love you too," Star replied.

"Take care of them," Kiba said to Lee, Shikamaru and Chouji. The three nodded.

Two hours later...

"Come on, Star," Lee said. "You need to rest."

"I will, Lee," Star replied as she put up some dishes.

"Hn," Lee frowned at her.

"He's right, Star. You promised Kiba you'd take it easy," Shikamaru said in his leader tone. Star rolled her eyes. She had definitely had a closer relationship with these three boys than her other friends. Shikamaru and Chouji were the first to figure out her secret and Lee was, well, Lee.

"Alright," Star said as she walked over to the cabin to put up the last of the plates. She turned and headed towards the couch, where Chouji was sitting, munching on chips. She only got to the table and had to place her hand on a chair.

"You ok?" Chouji asked.

"Yeah. I'm...ugh," Pain filled Star's face. She placed her free hand on her stomach.

"Star!" The boys raced to her side.

"I'm fine. I just need to...ugh!"

"We're taking you to the hospital! Right now!" Shikamaru said. "Chouji! Get her to the hospital! I'll get Lady Tsunade!"

"Right!" Chouji nodded and picked her up.

"Should I take her? I am the fastest," Lee asked.

"No. You need to go get Kiba," Shikamaru replied.

"That will take forever!"

"I'll send Blaze or Talon after you. They can jump you. But knowing Kiba, he'll have sensed something wrong and be on his way back. Now, get going!"

"Right!" Lee took off. Shikamaru followed Lee out then head off in different directions.

...

"Hn," Kiba stopped and turned back to the village.

"What's up?" Shino asked.

"Something's wrong," Kiba said.

"Is it Star?" Hinata asked, even though she didn't really have to.

"Yeah," Kiba nodded.

"Then go," Shino said.

"I can't just..."

"You're no good to us if your mind isn't on the mission. Lady Tsunade will understand and we can handle the mission," Shino replied.

"Thanks," Kiba nodded and headed back towards the village with Akamaru.

"I hope she'll be alright," Hinata said worryingly.

"She'll be fine. She's got a lot of people taking care of her," Shino said, still with a hint of worry in his voice. "Let's get going."

...

While Kiba was racing back Lee and Blaze appeared in front of him out of no where.

"Kiba!" Lee said.

"I know!" Kiba replied.

"Let's get back," Blaze said then jumped them back to the village.

They boys returned to the village and got to the hospital just as Lady Tsunade, the fairy doctor, Sakura and Ino stepped out of the room where Star was. All of their friends, including the sensei were there waiting for news. Kiba ran right up to Lady Tsunade. "Is she..."

"She's fine and now resting," Tsunade nodded. Everyone gave a sigh of relief.

"We're going to keep her here over night just to be safe. But then, for the both her and the babies sake, we are putting her on bed rest," The fairy doctor said.

"Can I see her?" Kiba asked.

"Of course," Tsunade nodded.

Kiba started to walk to the door but stopped at Lee, Shikamaru and Chouji. He thanks them for taking care of Star and asked if they would send a message to Hinata and Shino that Star was fine. Kiba then disappeared into the room. Star was lying on the bed. Kiba walked over to her, took her hand and sat down in the chair that was probably brought in for him. Star woke and looked at him. "I'm sorry."

"For what?"

"You were right. I was over doing it. I put our babies in danger because of my stupid..."

"Hush," Kiba placed his figure over her lips to silence her. "Don't. You're fine. Our babies are fine. Just take it easy from now on. Okay?"

"I will," Star nodded as tears streamed out of her eyes. Kiba kissed her.

"Sleep now," Kiba smiled. He held her hand as she fell back to sleep.

Later that night, Tsunade returned to check on her. Kiba was still wake, keep a close vigilant, over his family. "You should be getting some rest too."

"I'm fine," Kiba replied quietly as Tsunade checked Star's vitals. "Lady Tsunade? About my missions..."

"I'm temporarily taking you off duty," Tsunade said before Kiba could even ask her. Kiba raised his eyes to her. She smiled at him. "I probably should have just taking you off duty the day we found out she was expecting."

The two chuckled.

...

A month later Star went into labor and gave birth to their twins. They had a boy, who was born first and a girl. They were a month premature but other wise healthy. The girl was name Yukiko and her brother was named Yutaka, they had their father's eyes, their mother's hair but styled like Kiba's when cut short. Both obtained Star's power and Kiba's ninja skills.

Both Star and Kiba are great parents and teach their kids everything they know about the ninja and fairy worlds. They came to a mutual agreement to not have anymore kids, Kiba was the one who brought this up. He didn't want her to go through a tough pregnancy again. Star didn't mind and said they could always adopted more kids if they wanted. When their kids got old enough Kiba's mom entrusted them each with a puppy to take care of and train with. The pups came from Akamaru and Twilight's litter.

The twins were well known and loved in both the village and kingdom. And, yes, just as Lee said, the kids were spoiled by himself and their other friends. They all become aunts and uncles to them, even all their sensei, Tsunade and Inoichi played an important role in the twins lives.

Yukiko would grow up to be most like her father. She keeps her hair cut short so she can look more like her brother, and often tricks people into thinking she is him. Her style of clothes is that of a tomboy. Despite being the youngest of the twins she is the one who is more aggressive and a natural born leader. She loves to fight and favors her ninja skills over her fairy powers. Her dog companion is a boy who got his looks from Twilight.

Yutaka would grow up to be most like his mother. He keeps his hair style the same as his dad, but does on occasion like to join his sister when tricking people into thinking they are the other twin. His style of clothes is more of the relaxed style or whatever he feels comfortable in. Despite being the oldest, he's more laid back, calm and prefers to follow more than lead. He likes to fight but only if he really has to. That, however, doesn't prevent him from defending his sister when she's in trouble or needs his help. He favors his fairy powers over his ninja skills. His dog companion is a girl who got her looks from Akamaru.

The End

**Author's Note: I hate it when people name their twins with such close similarities with their names and LOOK what I did! Just what I don't like. All well they are such really cute names I'll let it slide this time! HEEHEE! Well that's it then! Despite cutting some stuff out I think it ended pretty darn good. Makes me wish I had someone like Kiba ;P Anyways! Thanks for reading! And R&R if you feel like it! I'd like to know what people think!**


End file.
